I'll Protect You Or the Other Way Around
by starpokemon123
Summary: Either they flunk highschool or have the best night of their lives? Eh. They risked it and now time to have the best night of their lives on Halloween! Some people might together if you know what Dawn's soap operas mean... hint hint! Lets see who saves who('s heart) Advanceshipping, Ikarishipping v.s. Twinleafshipping, Egoshipping, and Shootsdownshipping! T for language COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 Flunk or Fun?

I do not own Pokemon or any other properties shown or mentioned. I just own ripped socks.

Star: Last minutes advanceshipping story! Feels good writing one of these agains! One shot! Aaaannddd HAPPY HALLOWEEN!Some days later xD Last minute idea and I decided to write this. Hope you like! Hold out you candy bucket or bag, I have your treat!

* * *

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next day, you gave it a-_

"Urg... Halloween not Christma-_yawn_," May hit the alarm clock beside her bed and sat up lazily. Her dresser was across her bed that was in the middle of the room. She stared at her reflection. Her hair was out of place sticking up in many directions, covering her sapphire blue eyes. She looked closer and ran her hand across her tear-stained cheek.

_'I cried myself to sleep again... third time this week... I have no idea how many times since him...'_

"MAY GET UP SWEETY! WE HAVE WAFFLES!"

"I'm up," May's eyes shot open as she yelled back. In no time May was downstairs in no time at all not caring about her appearance.

"Good morning Mayleen," her dad said from behind the newspaper.

"Good morning dad," May told him and sat down. Her full name was Mayleen Aliza Maple of Serene. She hated her that her family had to be classy, and she always told everyone to just call her May. Never, ever, did she respond much to the name Mayleen unless it was her father. It was only her father and teachers on the first day of school. Mostly her father that was an important business man and politic for the region. She never liked it. She didn't want to be classy and people know her for Norman's daughter, she wanted to know May, not Mayleen.

"I made a lot of waffles today... May?" her mom asked her,"nightmares again?" May nodded slowly. She never told anyone but Dawn that she cries herself to sleep. She just tells people the tear stains are from nightmares.

"May, I want you to take Max and his friends trick-or-treating for us won't you sweety?" her mom ,Coraline, asked and then put a piece of a waffle in her mouth.

"But Mom," May complained,"I had plans with Dawn and the rest of the gang."

"With boys," her dad ,Norman, said simply.

"We were going to down to Eveningside houses," she explained.

"With boys," Norman said again.

"With Paul's older _adult_ brother."

"With boys."

"We were gonna leave early."

"With boys."

"And come early."

"With boys,"

"Norman," Coraline cleared her throat," I think May is old enough to go."

"Mayleen and yeah," Norman set the newspaper aside," to _not_ be getting anymore sweets."

"For the love of caramel daddy," May said,"I'm fourteen."

"She already has her costume too," her mom defended her.

"Then who is taking Maximilien?" he grunted.

"One of his friend's mom will probably take them," May's mom explained.

"Fine I guess," he grunted ",be back before ten though of face the consequences Mayleen,"

"Thank you dad!" May ran up to kiss her dad on the cheek."

"Go get ready for school Mayleen,"

* * *

"So you gonna go with us on Halloween?" Dawn asked her best friend as they walked down the hall to their lockers.

"Yup," May responded as they arrived at their lockers,"so who do you have for first period?"

"Mr. Senter ," Dawn smiled,"and you?

"The same," May highfived her friend.

"Haha awesome," May highfived her back.

"It's stupid how you guys manage to ask each other this every single day," a certain blonde came from behind.

"Hey Barry," the teen girls greeted him in unison.

"So we gonna trick-or-treating?" Barry winked.

"Yes," Dawn winked,"and then we'll return safely home."

"And sneak to the haunted house," May finished them with a wink. The trio laughed until the bell rang and they hurried to class.

* * *

"Good morning class," Mr. Senters told the class from the front of the room.

"Good morning Mr. Senters," the class lazily said in unison.

"Today will be reviewing somethings from you middle school years in order for you to succeed in the next state test which includes state standards from the very past," the teacher said and his words started to blur away.

"Hey May," Dawn whispered smirking,"stop staring at him." May turned a light shade of red and just pretended to pay attention. If only she wasn't in public, she would cry once again for him.

* * *

_Lunch Time_

"Hey Paul," Dawn looked at him,"can you pass the salt?"

"I don't know can I?" he grunted.

"No because there's not any," Dawn gave out a sigh.

"Exactly," he said back to her and continued his meal. At the table May, Dawn, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Zoey, Misty, Ash, and Gary were all sitting together at the table squashed like always.

"Move more that way Deedee," Kenny complained and shoved Dawn a bit.

"Sorry I can't move anymore," Dawn huffed.

"Why do we always get the small tables?" Zoey asked them.

"Because when we are in line the woman _always_ chooses us to go in last," Gary said.

"That woman hates children," Misty gave out a sigh and bit a piece out of her sandwich and her elbow accidentally hit Gary's hands and he spilled his milk on himself. Gary quickly stood up and his tray fell over on Ash. Ash threw the tray up and the food went everywhere."

"**FOOD FIGHT!**" somebody in the further tables. The cafeteria went wild and started throwing food everywhere. The teachers and workers were running around trying to calm people down, but it was no use. They couldn't. The teenagers ran around getting shoved with food in their faces, backs, legs, and trying to get food off the ground to throw again. It was pretty wild. The fight didn't stop until the bell rang. The freshmen ran to their fifth period classes avoiding all workers and teachers.

* * *

May, Dawn, Barry, Paul, and Ash all had fifth period together in the C average class. They were never any good at science, so they had this class together. This really disappointed May's father since his major was in medical resources. May honestly never bothered trying much.

"**All freshmen teachers, lead your students to the auditorium. I would like to have a word with them about our accident in the cafeteria."** Principal Oak spoke through the intercom. All the kids looked nervously at each other. While May was looking around, she made eye contact... with _him_. He grunted and turned around. May gave out a sigh and stood up to get in line just as soon as their teacher told them to.

The walk there was unusually silent. Mostly the students were very loud on the way there. This time it was an awkward silence. It was like the teenagers were getting sent to the Hunger Games. Like if the last one standing still had to get executed. As if the world was going to be destroyed right in there faces. None of them had a bad feeling. It was a horrible feeling. A detestable feeling. A shadowy feeling. So many mixed emotion making their stomachs turn. The teens all sat down and waited for their principal to speak.

"Hello students," the principle spoke in the old microphone.

"Good morning Principal Oak," the students responded.

"We have had a childish 'food fight' in the cafeteria not to long ago. I find this to be very inappropriate and repulsing to see that students like you guys are ruining this school's fine artistic regal reputation. I hope this never happens again or anything else. As for punishment... we all know Halloween is near and you youngsters want to go out there and get those sweets," he took a breath and grinned evilly,"we are have a stay at school night here on that same day and it's worth 30 percent of your grade." There were groaning, complaining, grunts, and a kid had to run to the restroom to puke.

"No exuces unless you want barely pass this school year and we all know most of you have failing grades in some areas which will make it very difficult for you to pass and easy to fail. Now excuse me, I have to get staff to work on preparations. Also, we will make sure we contact each one of your relatives, so you won't try to get away," the man walked away off stage leaving the freshman in a state of shock.

"It's not fair!"

"Boo!"

"I had plans!"

"What the fuck man!"

"This should be illegal!"

"Where's my ointment?!"

"I'm telling my dad, he's a lawyer!"

"I'm gonna sue this school!"

"Grr... I bought an expensive costume this year!"

All those shout-outs were going through the auditorium and then they were dismissed back to class.

* * *

_After school the gang met up..._

"What the fuck are we gonna do then?" Gary complained as they all sat at the park bench.

"I don't know Gayry?" Paul grunted," what are we gonna do?"

"Shut it!" Gary yelled at him.

"Guys we are gonna get in trouble if we ditch," May complained," _big time_."

"Stop being scared at everything Mayleen," **he **said in a mean, soft tone.

"Stop being so meaaaan!" Dawn said in that whiny voice that irritates everyone." May just let a simple sigh and ignored it.

"Seriously guys what are we gonna do?" Zoey broke it up.

"I don't know," Barry gave a sigh," I'm gonna flunk if I don't go."

"Gary, he's your grandfather, is he serous? Can he even do this?" Zoey asked Gary and everyone turned to him.

"It's possible," Gary said," it's nota joke face."

"Grr," Dawn complained,"it's not fair!"

"I feel like it's my fault," Misty groaned and slammed her face on the bench table,"ouch." Gary was sitting next to her and started to rub his hand on her back.

"Aww Gary is being romantic," Dawn squealed and gushed.

"Shut up and concentrate!" Gary automatically stopped and turned bright red. Misty just let out another groan.

"Then what the fudge are we gonna do?" Kenny complained.

"Either we flunk or have the best night of our lives..." Ash said softly. Everyone stayed quiet.

"Best night of our lives," they all said in unison.

"-ives." Let's just say Barry actually thought for once in his life. Correctly? Probably not.

* * *

Star: Looks like this will be a chapter story now -_- Grr! I'm to lazy and in my opinion it would have been too long in one-shot form. Oh well looks like I have something to work on now. Also dear advanceshippers, if you like this story, go read my other story May's Diary! Thanks for reading! Sorry for any errors! I'm a very lazy author! Review if you'd like, constructive criticism 100% allowed, flames... **I'M READY TO SLAP YOU WITH MY VIRTUAL MATTRESS!**

~Star out


	2. Chapter 2 Ice Cream Queen

Star: I'm home sweeties! Thanks for that review ^.^

Lilly: Let's get the show going!

Star: You mean story!

We don't own Pokemon or any other properties below like the song lyrics

T rated for cursing

* * *

The group all seperated and went home to shower since they were all still dirty. May entered her house and yelled to her family that she was home. Max was with his best friend playing video games.

"Skyrim lil bro?" May asked him. He nodded without taking his eyes off the screen. May smiled and went to go sneak a cookie from the cookie jar. She then went to take a shower and take a nap after.

_I don't like you... you're annoying... get the fuck away from me!... Mayleen..._

"Eek!" May sat up in bed and then shoved her face in her pillow. She damped the pillow like her drying hair, but this time with tears.

"I fell to hard," May sniffed in her pillow,"damn love."

**I am not a beauty queen, Living life in luxury, I'm a girl but don't call me-**

"May!" her bestfriend's voice echoed through the phone. May held the phone a few inches from her ears unless she wanted surgery; which she didn't.

"What's up Dawn?" May asked grogily.

"You won't guess what happened!"

"What!?" May asked desperatley.

"Paul asked me out!" Dawn screamed.

"OMG!" May screamed with her in joy,"like finally!"

"I know!" the other girl screamed again.

"So enough screaming and details girl!" May said.

"So it was after school and Paul asked me if I wanted to go get icecream, his treat of course. I said yeah and we started walking. After we finished our icecream he offered to walk me home. Then all of the sudden he grabbed my hand and we walked like that the whole way. Finally when we got to my house he gave me a hug and asked me to be his girlfriend. I duurrr said yes and then he gave me another hug and walked away."

"What flavor of icecream did you get?" May asked ignoring everything else.

"M_aaa_y!" Dawn complained,"were you listening?"

"Not really," May said,"you'll tell the story like twenty more times tomarrow anyways."

"Mweh," Dawn responded knowing it was true.

"How are you going to tell Barry?" May asked.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked her nervously.

"You know what I mean," May said,"he's been crushing on you since like forever."

"He told everyone that he is way over me," Dawn explained.

"Yes Dawn,"May spoke,"I'm also way over the time you made me kiss you-know-who."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dawn asked.

"Barry can forget his name, house address, our school's name," May started listing things,"...but he can't forget you."

"Shut up May," Dawn groaned.

"Haha," May giggled," the poor boy."

"I got strawberry icecream with chocolate fudge and sprinkles on top."

* * *

"I heard that you guys are going to stay and sleep at school for Halloween Mayleen," May's father asked him.

"Yeah," May said flinching once he said her full name.

"Don't flinch," he ordered and then spoke,"I also heard about the misbehavior in the cafeteria."

"Yea dad," May tried to explain,"the kids got rowdy and started throwing things."

"Were you in the fight... don't lie to me," he looked directly in her eyes.

"Y-Yes," May managed to say. There was a sound of a plate smashing.

"Unaceptable!" he yelled.

"Norman calm down," his wife stood up.

"I'm going to the office," he said,"don't interrupt me at all."

"Sorry Mom," May cried.

"It's okay May," she accepted her apolagy.

"May let's go to my room for a while," Max offered.

"Okay," May smiled and she followed her little brother to his bedroom.

"Look May," Max pointed to his turtle's aquarium.

"What's wro- Oh my cheese," May gasped. Inside there were more turtles about maybe a few weeks old. Max only had two turtles before and now it looks like there are more.

"How did they?" May half-asked not knowing what to say.

"My friend, Noah's, family owns a private beach and I took them over there and they layed eggs. Then when we noticed they were gone, we swam all over the place until we found them all," he explained.

"Do Mom and Dad know?" May asked.

"Just Mom," Max said,"Dad would have made me give them away or somthing."

"I know what you mean lil' bro," May told him.

"So you want any help on sneaking out on Halloween?"

"Please Genius?" May showed signes of wanting help.

"Bring everyone in it after school tomarrow," Max told her. May started walking out the door.

"Wait," May asked,"how did you know we were going to sneak out?"

"MistyCam," he simply said.

"Oh- Wait... Wha-"

* * *

This website told me you read this story... NOW YOU MUST REVIEW! -creepy stalker face-

~Star out


	3. Chapter 3 A Thousand Broken Pieces

Star: Shut it Mindy!

Mindy: Whatever!

Star: Anyways, I do not own Pokemon and any other mentioned trademarks!

Mindy: She just owns that stupid face of hers.

Star: Okay! What evil mind control weapon did Lilly or Billy use on you!

Warning: OOC Barry and T rated

I do not own Pokemon or the characters. Neither do I own the song lyrics I'm using.

* * *

**And I don't want to fall to pieces, I just want to sit and stare at you**

**And I don't want to fall to pieces, I just want to cry in front of you**

**Cuz' I'm in love with you...**

"Stop staring May," Dawn elbowed May at the side which made her come out of her trance of thought. He walked by with Gary and into the cafeteria. Dawn grabbed May's wrist and they followed them inside the cafeteria with the lady glaring at him.

"Hey chicks," Gary waved at them and then got their trays for the food.

"Finally we get here early," Dawn smiled.

"No shit," Gary told her and then smirked at her as he got some food,"so I heard Paul finally got the guts to ask you out."

"It's true," Dawn told him and got a slice of pizza.

"How are you going to tell Barry?" Gary asked and got a carton of milk.

"Why are people telling my that,"Dawn whined.

"Cuz' the poor dude is actually going to remember something besides his life-long crush on you," May backed Gary up.

"Oh shut up," Dawn muttered,"he is way over me anyways."

"Uh-huh," May and Gary said in unison and then laughed. The four went to sit at an empty table while they waited for the others to arrive. After a while, the gang was all there.

"Okay everyone," May announced getting people's attention,"after school my house."

"Why?" Misty asked.

"My nerdy brother has a plan to runaway," May whispered. Everyone smiled. Except Paul, he just smirked.

* * *

With Dawn and Barry alone in the patio table after their lunch...

**I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid**

**I have loved you for a thousand years... **

Dawn and Barry were sitting across from each other on the patio table alone because the others were still eating.

"So Dawn," Barry said softly,"I heard you and Paul are a _thing _now."

"Yea," Dawn nodded.

"Do you... really like him?" Barry asked nervously.

"Yea... lots," Dawn responded not daring to look at him.

"Oh," Barry forced himself to half-smile,"I hope you are happy." Barry didn't think twice about what he was going to do. He stood up to sit next to her and grabbed her chin with his hand and spoke softly,"Just remember, I will always be there when you need me to." Dawn and Barry made eye contact for a few seconds until Paul came and broke it up.

"Um hello?" Paul grunted,"relationship? Gone. Retard that forgets things? Present." Paul turned around to walk the other way and mumbled loud enough for Dawn to hear,"Dawn, come with me if your still serious about us." Dawn sat there not knowing what to do as she watched Paul walk away.

"Go," Barry mumbled,"hurry or you'll lose him if you don't hurry... just like me." Dawn looked at him blankly. "I took to long to realize what I felt for you, and I lost you... took me like a thousand years and one hundred in denial... go on or you'll lose him!" Barry shouted at the ending. Dawn got up and ran after Paul. Looking back only once.

**I'll love you for a thousand more...**

* * *

"Hello?" Max tried to break the teenagers' conversations. "Your attention please," he cleared his throat but nobody listened. "Hello!?" Max screamed but still failed to get their attention.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Misty yelled and everyone became silent.

"Thanks Misty," Max blushed and adjusted his glasses,"me and my friend have organized this plan and it can't possibly fail unless one of you fails your part." Everyone turned to glare at Barry and Barry glared at pickle. Max spoke up,"We have an easy part for Barry that according to research only have 5% of failing."

"I'm not that stupid!" Barry complained.

"Whatever," Max yawned,"anyways you will all be in groups."

"Who and who and how do you know the system and stuff?" Zoey asked.

"My friend's dad is the vice principal," Max said,"so he got me their working schedules." Zoey nodded. Max cleared his voice," Paul and Barry will be in one group, Zoey, Dawn, and Kenny in another, and Ash, Gary, Misty, and May in another." May shuddered a bit when she heard she and him would be in the same group. He just grunted.

"Why do I have to be with Dumbo here?" Paul grunted.

"Because you are the only one that can shut him up," Max commented,"The boys and the girls will be across from each other in the classrooms in hallway one. Anyways the first group will be Dawn, Kenny, and Zoey."

"What do we have to do?" Dawn asked.

"Each has a role," Max explained,"Dawn, you are the skinniest so you hide in the locker, Kenny steals the keys from the janitor and hand them over to Zoey so she can steal the keys that opens any door in the school that is hidden in the lowest shelf under the bathroom soap in the janitor's closet."

"I have to hide in a locker!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yes," Max nodded,"Zoey will give you the keys. Then, Kenny goes to tell Barry and Paul, that will go get the keys from you."

"What locker?" Dawn asked.

"The empty locker 1-C," Max said.

"So Dawn is going to give us the keys to the main door?" Barry asked.

"Finally," Max sighed,"you understand. Anyways, Dawn and Kenny will return to the class to tell Misty, May, Ash, and Gary to go. Paul and Barry will open the windows to the boys and girls restrooms from outside with one of the keys. Ash and Gary will go help May and Misty get out. Then Dawn will sneak out the front doors like Paul and Barry and go to . Kenny and Zoey will talk and distract the teachers while Paul turns on the van. Then Zoey and Kenny will sneak out the front doors, locking them. Then everyone sneaks onto this yellow van with Paul inside."

"Got it," they all nodded.

"What van again?" Paul asked.

"Here are the keys," Max handed over a pair of keys,"it's my friend's uncles so don't crash it."

"We are going to be in a van all together with Barry in a costume eating candy," Paul stated with sarcasim,"what makes you think we will crash it."

* * *

Star: End of story! I'm so evil! Poor Barry all heartbroken. I don't know if you guys noticed but I put random lyrics of songs in here to describe feelings. Try to identify them ;) They aren't much popular so yeah. I might change it to Twinleafshipping because I'm a baby for it. But then again. I'M A DIE-HARD IKARISHIPPER DX I'll let the readers choose what shipping in their reviews. I have niceish endings for em.

~Star out


	4. Chapter 4 Check Yes Smartass

Star: Hello wonderful readers! Once you've read this you have to review choosing Ikarishipping or Twinleafshipping or I will send a baby Barry at you doorstep!(With no recent diaper change)

Lilly: You don't want one of those. They smell really bad.

Star: Anyways, I will be responding to reviews on here now!

malory79080: Thank you for voting! 1-0 Thank you for reviewing by the way!

JPS97: Yes, I'm a die-hard fan xD More proof in this chapter too! Yes. Let's squish Barry with lots of hugs!

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE SONGS I'M USING! I JUST OWN A HUGE BLOB OF SKIN! _that might not be mine ;) review or yours goes in the pile._

* * *

**You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded**

**I'm running around but there's no place to hide**

**I'm starting to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided**

**Why can't they forgive me, these demons inside**

**You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded**

**My heart starts to shiver ,for it was not enough**

May sat straight up and looked at the clock. It was 2AM. May had a bad habit for waking up at 2AM. Another horrible pair of nightmares. Loneliness. Something May feared more than anything. May got up from her bed and went to her desk where her laptop was located. Only one person was awake at 2AM and until the crack of dawn. Her best friend, Dawn. (Pun very intended)

ON CHAT

Mayflower303: Hey.

SuperpurtyfulatDawn: Nightmares again?

Mayflower303: Yup... loneliness

SuperpurtyfulatDawn: Always member, im ur BFF! :D

Mayflower303: ur so damn cheezy. so hows it going with Paul now that we have a convo on.

SuperpurtyfulatDawn: watevs. we kindof fought once cuz of barry, but were kk now.

Mayflower303: Ya, u told me.

SuperpurtyfulatDawn: Ugg, it's raining. it's gonna be wet on halloween.

Mayflower303: dont worry. the odds are in our favor. it NEVER rains on halloween

SuperpurtyfulatDawn: DONT JINX IT MISS JINX WIFE OF KETCHUM

Mayflower303: OH SHUT UP!

SuperpurtyfulatDawn: Omg. sombody is gonna be in the same groupie at Ashy!

Mayflower303: I no! stupid Maximilian!

SuperpurtyfulatDawn: Haha. I paid him to. so dont be mad and start calling him by his full name. I'm telling you now cuz its online and u cant choke me. pluz ull forget by tomorrow.

Mayflower303: dumbass.

SuperpurtyfulatDawn: *smartass

Mayflower303: oh wow. gtg to sleep. you should go to bed too.

SuperpurtyatDawn: no. there's a sale at 3am on boots.

Mayflower303: you would. bye, night.

SuperpurtyatDawn: night. ashyboy lover

Mayflower303: IM STILL ONLINE DUMBASS

SuperpurtyatDawn: *smartass. I know ;)

* * *

**Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside.**  
_thump thump_

_'Hmm?' _Dawn thought,'_Rain or pebbles?'_

_thump thump_

Dawn got up and went to her window.

"Freaking Paul," Dawn whispered to the air and opened it. Rain drops splashed her. "Go home it 2AM!" Dawn whispered harshly.

"Come outside," Paul said and tossed another pebble.

"No," Dawn said,"my mom is going to get me in trouble and it's raining.

"Then bring that raincoat that's in your closet," Paul said as he looked up to throw another pebble. Dawn's room was on the second floor,but they were both loud.

**Check yes Juliet**  
**Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight**

"But it's going to get wet," Dawn complained. Her hair was already frizzy from the rainwater that was going in.

Paul groaned and slapped his own forehead, then spoke,"It's a raincoat troublesome."

"Just go," Dawn said.

"No I want to show you something," Paul said.

"...Fine," Dawn gave up. She put on her raincoat but then realized something. '_How the heck did he know I had a raincoat... in my closet?_' Dawn went outside anyways without further question. Outside, Paul greeted her with a kiss on her cheek. They just started their relationship, so they both refused to kiss each other on the lips.

"Dawn," Dawn's mother's voice pierced through their minds,"come back inside! NOW!"

**Run, baby, run**  
**Don't ever look back.**  
**They'll tear us apart**  
**If you give them the chance.**  
**Don't sell your heart.**  
**Don't say we're not meant to be.**  
**Run, baby, run.**  
**Forever will be **  
**You and me.**

That's what they did. Romeo and Juliet, ran hand in hand until they reach their destination. Not giving a care about the world. The consequences and oh, the questioning things running through their heads about their romance. It was all a blur.

"So what did you want to show me at 2am, while getting me in trouble, causing me a miss a shoe sale?" Dawn asked once they stopped running. They were on a cliff facing the ocean.

"Wait for it," Paul grumbled.

"Wait for what?" Dawn asked confused as me during a science test.

"It," Paul said.

"Details please?" Dawn asked.

"When I feel down, I come here. It's always prettier when it rains, so I brought you here with me today," Paul said. Since when did Paul talk like a romantic maniac?

"Haha," Dawn laughed.

"What?" Paul was confused.

"You sound so cheezy!" Dawn giggled.

"The things you do to me," Paul facepalmed himself and starred into the distance. They waited for a few minutes in silence... well if you excuse Dawn's random outbursts of laughter. "This what I wanted to show you,"Paul said. They both looked up to see it.

In all it's beauty, the rising sun of dawn accompanied by pouring rain.

"It reminds me of us," Dawn spoke softly not taking her eyes off the rising sun,"I'm the cheerful rising sun, and you are the gentle rain that looks ruff to fire, but in reality is no harm at all to this ball of sunshine. It's more like happiness to see that nothing can bring it down unless it's something else brighter along with others."

"The moon?" Paul asked.

"Well duh," Dawn told him,"I'm the sun, you're the rain, and..."

"Barry is the moon, the stars are everyone else," Paul said.

"Don't be mad," Dawn pleaded.

"I'm not," Paul admitted with a truthful face,"it's just logic."

"Prove it," Dawn demanded and stared into his eyes.

"How?" Paul asked and stared back into hers.

A/N DUN DUN DUN! The moment we have all wanted to see!

"Smile Romeo."

"The things you do to me Juliet," Paul said. Then he smiled a real smile. For his Juliet.

**We're flying through the night**  
**We're flying through the night**  
**Way up high, **  
**The view from here is getting better with**  
**You by my side**

* * *

Star: What? You thought she was going to demand him to kiss her? PUH-LEASSE! I'm Cheezy's little sister but I'm also Lizard's. (Literaly) I felt so incredibly cheezy already. Plus, we never see Paul smile. REMEMBER TO VOTE!

~Star out


	5. Chapter 5 Every Time

Star: Here! Hugs and kisses to my lovely readers! Paul is winning 2-0. Anybody knows a girl for Barry? Like seriously!

malory79080: Hey, a Paul smile is special and rare. Be happy I didn't have Lilly go and push him of a cliff... I should do that though... Lilly!

Lilly: -pushes Paul of cliff- Yes. Cliffs can appear out of no where if you have IMAGINATION!

glaglaglaceon: Thanks for your support! Love your pen name by the way! I love Glaceon!

I do not own Pokemon or the songs I'm using or etc. Um... I like chips.

* * *

**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me**

**I still feel your touch in my dreams**

"Miss Waterflower and Mister Oak! It's not nap time!" Mrs. Callum yelled and smacked Gary and Misty awake with her ruler.

"Ahh!" they both woke straight up in unison as the class laughed.

"I expect more from two science honor students!" Mrs. Callum said as Misty and Gary nodded. She gave out a huff and when back to the front of the classroom since they were in the back.

"I feel asleep?" Gary whispered to Misty groggily.

"Yeah and then I fell asleep after you like if your sleepiness is contagious or something," Misty said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Anything else?" Gary asked suspiciously. Gosh, he knew her so well.

"Not really," Misty said with a sweat drop.

"Oh really?" Gary asked challengingly.

"Yeah," Misty shrugged.

"What about the part where you fell asleep on my shoulder?" Gary smirked.

"Eeeeh!" Misty exclaimed loudly.

"Miss Waterflower!" Mrs. Callum exclaimed.

"Sorry," Misty said softly to her science teacher and then gave Gary a glare.

* * *

_After school at the near by park_

**Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why**

**Without you it's hard to survive**

"Boo!" Misty yelled and jumped out Gary's back.

"WHAT THE- Oh it's you," Gary sighed in relief and didn't notice that Misty was on his back with her hands around his neck for her light weight.

"Woah! Romace! Just get together already!" Zoey yelled with her her fingers intertwined with Kenny that was laughing. Gary bearly noticed where Misty was and he dropped her. Zoey and Kenny just laughed even harder and walked away.

"You bitch!" Misty yelled at him. Gary just smirked and offered her his hand. Misty looked away but still got his hand. Then she pulled him down with her.

"Who's the bitch now," Gary groaned between laughter and pain as he laid on the grass next to her. After they got settled down in the grass they started watching the clouds.

"That one looks like your heart," Misty pointed to a clear spot in the sky.

"There's nothing there," Gary asked confused.

"Exactly," Misty said with a smirk.

"Smart ass," Gary smirked back and rolled on his side. He supported his head with one of his hand and looked at Misty.

"What?" Misty asked as stared into his eyes. Gary didn't have nothing to say, so he just leaned in and kissed her.

**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**

**And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last**

**I need you by my side**

Misty's eyes were wide open in shock, but then she started kissing him back. It was a deep and passionite kiss but there is something called make carbon dioxide and yeah.

"Sorry," Gary said and looked down in the green grass. There was a fat red lady bug on the tip of a long piece of grass, and he held out his finger. The lady bug didn't know any better place to pee so why not climb on it? The little lady bug crawled on his finger and stayed there.

"Hehe," Misty giggled,"you look like a little girl holding a lady bug for the first time."

"It's true," Gary said distracted by the spots on the lady bug.

"Sorry but I'm not lesbian," Misty said sarcasticaly.

"You sure? That kiss didn't say so," Gary smirked,"common, les-be honest here."

"Oh shut up!" Misty laughed and stared at the lady bug.

"Eww!" Gary suddenly screamed,"it peed on me!" The lady bug flew away to look for a place to sleep. "I'm never holding another lady bug again!"

"Haha wow," Misty rolled her eyes. She looked at Gary once again and kissed him, and he kissed her back.

"I thought you weren't lesbian," Gary smirked in the kiss.

"Shut up and kiss me," Misty rolled her eyes at him.

**Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static**

**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky**

**Can't you hear my heart beat so?**

**I can't let you go**

**I want you in my life**

* * *

"Hey Dawn!" Misty yelled through the phone.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"I kissed Gary... like twice," Misty said.

"Again? Are you two together or not?" Dawn asked.

"...No," Misty gave out a sigh.

"Why do you two do this? You hug, kiss, and talk like a normal couple but aren't one?," Dawn explained,"just get together already."

"Ugg," Misty complained,"I just don't..."

"You're just too scared. The last time you had a boyfriend was in middle school and you had tons. You just locked your heart from boys and too scared to open it up to Gary," Dawn explained like the love expert she was.

"Tell me what's so different about Gary and I should give him a chance," Misty requested.

"You two are so similar. You both are sarcastic, smart, jerks, brats, offensive, and have a whole lot of ego," Dawn started stating,"and you both know what you want to refuse to accept it."

"Well," Misty stated,"I'm not offended at all."

"Just tell me this," Dawn said in her serious voice," are you in love with Gary Oak?" There was a deep silence between the lines. Misty thought about all the things she has done with Gary. She competed with him over the best grades in the class and school. Obiously Gary won, but he always gave Misty a kiss on the cheek for a small 'sorry' or something like that. Little by little, the kisses from elementary on the cheek went to the forehead in middleschool, and lips now in high school. Gary always made Misty feel bubbles but those bubbles burst into sarcasim because both of them never truly madly mean it. Everyone makes them think twice but nobody could never convince them. Well, unless you have Dawn with her romance knowledge.

"Well... I wouldn't say I'm in love with him," Misty said nervously.

"Oh shut up and tell me when you make up your mind!" Dawn said irritated and hung up.

"I'm just not the girl to hook with a guy like whatever," Misty gave feel back on purpose. Missing her bed and falling on the floor. Hitting her head.

* * *

Zoey and Kenny time!

**Your arms are my castle,**

** Your heart is my sky**

**They wipe away tears that I cry**

**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all**

**You make me rise when I fall**

"I wonder why those two just don't get together already?" Kenny asked Zoey.

"Because they are so naive for their feelings," Zoey gave out a sigh. She's been dating Kenny for a year now, and they really like each other more than ever. "I just want to cry for them because it's like their love story won't ever work out," Zoey explained as she walked hand in hand with Kenny.

"Don't cry for them," Kenny said,"cry for May and Ash."

"That is so mean yet true," Zoey laughed,"I bet you a kiss they are going to get together on Halloween,"

"Deal," Kenny simply said with out thinking. He then wrapped his ams around Zoey, causing her to giggle.

"What?" Zoey asked.

"I love you," Kenny whispered in her ear. Those words just meant everything to Zoey. In their one year relationship , this is the first time he says it.

"I love you too," Zoey said back to him.

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling**

**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**

**I want this to last**

**I need you by my side**

* * *

Star: Short chappie I know \(o.o)/ I sorta rushed through it. If you guys think it's impossible to have a friendship romance like that or similar where people deny they like each other even though it's obious and you just want to smash them together like Gary and Misty, transfer to my class. That's almost what's happening with a pair in my class. Except no kissing which kind of surprises names mentioned.

Lilly: COUGH COUGH JOSEPH COUGH AND JACKIE COUGH COUGH!

Star: /(-_-) Remember to vote. Paul or Barry

Paul: I'M STILL DANGLING FROM THIS FUCKING CLIFF.

Star: OMM! A unicorn! Time to go hunting. -runs into forest-

Lilly: WAIT FOR ME! -runs after her- AND THE CHEESE!

~Star out


	6. Chapter 6 Wide Awake Non-Hooker

Star: Hey vitches! Vitches not... the B word. I call a girl that! Anyways this chapter ... Happy Valentines day!

Lilly: Love and heartbreak in the air.

Billy: What does that mean?

Lilly: That I love you very much!

Billy: Okay then.

Lilly: WHAT!? NO I LOVE YOU TOO!?

Billy: I-

Lilly: DO YOU CARE ABOUT ME!?

Billy: I-

Lilly: YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!

Billy: Lilly-

LILLY: I SEE HOW IT IS! I'M GOING ON VACATION! -runs away-

Billy: Lilly wait! -runs after Lilly-

Star: Okay... haha... pregnacy hormones... wait... no, no, no! NOT ANOTHER ONE!

Paul: I'M STILL HANGING ON THIS FUCKIN' CLIFF!

Mindy: Hi! I'm Lilly's little sister!

Ringy: I'm Lilly's little brother! Mindy and I are twins!

Mindy: We left you hanging too much, on with the story!

Paul: OH YEAH! LEAVE ME HANGING BUT NOT THEM!

**malory79080: I know, Lilly likes to torture people. Can't wait.**

**AnimeSuperStar445: I'm glad you like it. I know, I'm incredibly cheezy (-o-) Still though, CHEESE IS EXTREME!**

**I do not own Pokemon or it's characters. Or the song lyrics I'm using. Just a weird life.**

* * *

**I cried for you a thousand times, i****mages run through my mind**

**I'm sorry, for being me**

**People tell me to be brave, love ages and goes away**

**But what I'm feelin'**

**Is something I can't explain**

**Because got me, running through dreamland**

**2AM, wide awake**

**Selfcouncenous is nowhere to be found, like me in this unbeleiveable story**

May lay wide awake in bed. '2 am... again... maybe Dawn is up for another sale,' she thought. She climbed out of her bed and went to her laptop. She went online and saw that Dawn was on .

May: hey dawn! wat sale is it now?

Dawn: boots! duur! OMM! BFF ALERT! SOMETHING BAD APPENED!

May: What? Dont scare me gurl!

Dawn: FUKIN GARY GOT A GF! and it's not Misty.

May: OMM! WHO'S THE VITCH!

May: Bitch* sorry

Dawn: lol xD anyways its Shannon.

May: Shannon? which one

Dawn: they one who sings pretty in opera

May: wasnt she going out with Fernan?

Dawn: she dumped him for gary yesterday. they started going out today

May: OMM those heartless bitches. wat does misty have to say

Dawn: she said she doesnt care. tha girl is lying

May: denial and its not just a river in egypt

Dawn: IKR!

May: sooo.

Dawn: u still like Ash?

May: yeah...

Dawn: really? but u like him and ur hurt... he's an jerk may  
May: just becuz of wat u made me do! u made me kiss him u dumbass.

Dawn: *smartass. you listened to me

May: i reallly need to stop listening to u.

Dawn: only sometimes. :P im quite helpful

May: true true. mweh mweh. im going to sleep.

Dawn: its only 2am.

May: u no my problem with 2am

Dawn: ik. nite

May: more like morning. bai!

**As I drift back to sleep, 2AM wide awake**

**Memories of me,**

**Apolagizing...**

**For being me**

* * *

_At school during lunch... Ash and May alone... with Dawn. (_Star: Like FINALLY AFTER 6 CHAPTERS ASH MAKES A FULL APPEARANCE! Also, he doesn't get called he or him if you haven't noticed like in other chappies!)

"Hey Mayleen," Ash said suddenly,"can I have your milk?" (Mindy: The dairy product you perverts!)

"Um shure," May said and passed him the milk.

"Thanks," Ash said. May just started poking at her food while Dawn tried to take in what just happened.

"Did you just talked to her?!" Dawn said loudly. Lucky them, they were in the corner of the cafeteria. May facepalmed herself,and Ash just rolled his eyes at Dawn's amusement.

"Yes," Ash said,"I did."

"OMG! I have to post this on Myface!" Dawn squeeled and took out her phone, but the janitor happened to be behind her.

"Ms. Berlitz, give me your phone and you can pick it up after school at the office like always," he said. Dawn gave out a sigh and gave it to him since it wasn't the first time this happened. They continued eating for a few minutes until Barry joined their table.

"Yo," Barry said refusing to look at Dawn,"what'd I miss?"

"Ashy spoke to May!" Dawn squeeled and earned another facepalm from May and a eye roll from Ash.

"Shut up," Barry rolled his eyes.

"I'm being toats serious," Dawn said,"if I'm lying I'll let my mom choose my outfits for the rest of my life."

"I now believe you," Barry said thruthfuly and took a moment to react,"Oh my gosh! Seriously!" Him and Dawn started cheering like fangirls except of course, Barry is a guy.

"You guys make it seem like a big deal," May said to them.

"Sheesh," Ash said," can't a guy ask for milk?"

"You asked May for milk," Dawn said with the 'wise' face in,"and I also had milk."

"You already opened yours anyways," Ash rolled his eyes. (Star: Yes I know! Out of character Ash, but he'll be stupid again later. "No need to worry"~Dawn.)

"Why didn't you go get one yourself?" Barry asked him with the 'I'm catching you' eyes.

"Cuz you can't go back in the lunch line dumbass," Ash gave out a sigh and stood up to leave,"thanks for the milk." He then left out the cafeteria doors."

"That asshole... or more like ash-hole," Dawn laughed,"but damn, he's polite. He said thank you twice."

**No matter how much I cried**

**You won't ever be mine**

**Unless, you decide to be nice**

**I'm sorry for putting you in my dream**

**Causing me to be, someone you never want to see**

**But I'm feelin' **

**Is something I can't explain**

**Because got me, running through dreamland**

**2AM, wide awake**

**Selfcouncenous is nowhere to be found, like me in this unbeleiveable story**

* * *

_A few days later... _(Star: When is Halloween? I don't know. Just wait a bit. I want to travel a tad with this story. I actually enjoy writing one of my stories_)_

**_Oh sweetheart put the bottle down,_**

**_You've got too much talent._**

**_I see you through those bloodshot eyes, there's a cure you found it_**

**_Slow motion sparks, you've caught that chill_**

**_Now don't deny it_**

**_But boys will be boys, oh, yes they will_**

**_They don't wanna define_ it**

Misty sat in drama watching her classmates up on the stage singing. Shannon was singing the opera peice for the play with her angelic voice. Misty stared at her with an envoious stare. Misty could see Shannon's unusual bloodshot eyes calm down while she sang. She was a mess when she entered the School Theatre. '_Haha,' Misty thought,'bet the bitch wasn't ready for a guy who stays up til 1AM texting.I heard Gary and Fernan got in a fight to...hehe boy drama.' _Misty continued to watch for a while since she had no roll for this play besides a backup and it meant she would do nothing in drama the entire semester.

"I'm sorry I'm late,"Gary burst through the door with a busted lip. Everyone stopped to look at Gary. His lips were puffy, his eyes were wide open, his hair was a mess... well messier, and his clothes didn't look to Garyish.

"Mr. Oak," Mrs. Theodora said,"where where you?"

"In the office," Gary said.

"Just sit down since you have nothing to do in this play," she said then focused on the stage,"now start of when-blah blah blah." Gary sat down next to Misty.

"Hey Mist," Gary greeted her with a smirk,"my _girlfriend _is pretty amazing, isn't she?" Misty just rolled her eyes and when Gary wasn't looking, she stared at him.

**Just give up the game and get into me**

**If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet**

_'I'd go out with him,' Misty thought,'but I go a tad too slow for him.'_  
** no I do not hook up, up I go slow**

**So if you want me, I don't come cheap**

**Keep your hand in my hand, and your heart on your sleeve**

**Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep'**

**Cause the more that you try**

**The harder I'll fight**

**To say goodnight**

"Why are you two going out? You know, she broke up with her boyfriend of two years just for you," Misty asked.

"I dunno," Gary gave out a sigh,"I'd leave her only for you though even though I'll have a terrible heart ache." Misty rolled her eyes ,and Gary suddenly leaned on her shoulder. Misty just gave him a kiss on the forehead like he use to.

**I can't cook, no, but I can clean**

**Up the mess she left**

**Lay your head down and feel the beat**

**As I kiss your forehead  
This may not last but this is now**

**So love the one you're with**

**You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail**

**A quick fix won't ever get you well**

* * *

_After Drama..._

"Hey Misty," Shannon came up to her,"I broke up with Gary and I'm back with Fernan." Misty smirked inside.

"Oh okay. I guess you made them fight for no reason," Misty said. Shannon shrugged and walked up to Fernan who had a black eye. Misty stood there looking through the hall until she saw Gary looking at her.

**'Cause I feel the distance between us**

**Could be over with the snap of your finger, oh, no**

"So you wanna Gary hug?" Gary asked as he got closer.

"No," Misty said then smiled,"I want a Gare-bear-hug." Gary rolled his eyes and hugged her. Misty looked to the side and saw Shannon kissing Fernan. Misty smiled to herself. She's not in a official relationship, but she's getting close.

**Oh sweet heart put the bottle down,**

**'Cause you don't wanna miss out**

* * *

Star: FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPPIE! Last minute, school night, computer is dying, nada mas. Um... I like chips.

Mindy: I like hair bows.

Star: You stealing little vitch...

~Star out


	7. Chapter 7 Pad Buddies

Star: Heeey! Star here! Sorry I haven't updated in weeks but the computer got a virus and yeah. It's okay now, so sorry for the wait!

Lilly: But it wasn't your fault. You shouldn't blame yourself.

Star: Lilly is having another child. -sigh- Yet ANOTHER evil Penaflor hand. Or hands. That is why she is being nice so don't be fooled.

Paul: So if a person tells another to push this guy off a cliff and the person does it, who's fault is it?

Lilly: The person that pushed the guy off the cliff since they listened.

Paul: Okay then Lilly, IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M STILL HANGING FROM THIS FUCKING CLIFF!

Lilly: -starts crying-

Star: Great Paul, you made the pregnant army president cry. You'll probably live on the cliff for the rest of your miserable life.

Paul: WHAT!

Star: Don't worry, your life was going to be miserable anyways.

I do not own Pokemon or characters. Or the song lyrics. Just single socks. Anyone have a sock with Pandas and pink stripes? I have a taker in my drawer. By the way, the pandas have crowns! Um... I like chips. EAT YOUR CHIPS! Before I do... Anyways strong language in this chapter. You have been warned!

**malory79080: You asked for Ikarishipping, so you might not like this chapter. I swear to this story that it was going to be an Ikarishipping chapter, but I was pretending to be a carrot and I saw a blot bunny and couldn't let it get away.  
**

**GlaGlaGlaceon: I know right! Egoshipping! -fangirl scream that last... for a very long time-**

**To all readers: Guys might be uncomfortable with the term "pad buddies." Girls too. Sorry for that though xD My cousin gave me the idea and I had to use it. My cousin is a guy... yeah... I'm the uncomfortable one now. Yeah though, sorry if you puke.  
**

* * *

**I want to be the picture on your wall  
**

**I want to chase you around until we fall**

**I want to be the one you write about**

**I want to be the one who never let's you down**

Dawn sat next to Barry and tried to pay attention to Mrs. Lowls, their 2nd period teacher but failed with Barry next to her. It also didn't help that the usually nice teacher just kept yelling at them.

"Sheesh, somebody is on her pad."

"What did you say!?" Mrs. Lowls yelled at her as the class snickered because everyone heard.

"Um...um... I'm on my pad too! We can be pad buddies!"

"To the office, I'll call them in a bit," the teacher said as she pointed to the door.

"What happened to being pad buddies?"

"The office" Mrs. Lowls said,"now."

"Do you prefer clean pad buddies or bloody pad buddies?"

"BARRY! OFFICE NOW!"

**Right now I feel like I'm**

**Losing control**

**Losing control**

* * *

_After school in front of a nearby river... (Star: Yes a river just magically appeared across town)_

Barry was leaning on a big tree trunk and he stared at the river.

_'Why the heck can't I forget Dawn. Oh please Arceus help me! Who's Arceus again... some sort of god? Agh! Maybe that's why Dawn doesn't like me... cuz I'm forgetful. Well it ain't my fault things can't stay in my mind for long, but why doesn't the effect happen on her?! Her laugh, her style, her smile... Arceus her eyes... they're like a hurricane... What the heck am I saying!? Who the fuck is Arceus?! Harvest Goddess help me!'_ Barry was in a deep trace of thought about Dawn. Dawn walked up from behind and stood next to him.

"Hey," Dawn said breaking the trace of thought.

"Hi... wait... AH!" Barry said in shock and fell down.

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**  
** My head is spinning cause of you**  
** Hey, hey, hey, hey**  
** You've no clue what you do**

Dawn laughed as Barry shuffled in front of the tree to sit down and lean on it. (Star: Like sitting in front of a tree and leaning your back on it.) Dawn sat next to him and leaned back since the tree trunk was big enough. "So... what brings you here?" Barry asked.

"I came to give you some notes since you were in the office all day," Dawn said and handed him a stack of papers that she took out of her bag.

"Thanks... I might forget them later so remind me," Barry said as he looked down at Dawn's neat handwriting.

"No need to worry," Dawn said and turned to look at Barry. Barry turned to her and stared in to her eyes.

**You're the storm, let it rain  
You've got eyes like a hurricane  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
You've no clue what you do to me  
You've no clue what you do to me**

"Sooo," Dawn said and she turned away with a slight blush on her face.

"Are you okay?" Barry asked,"you sound all lopsided today."

"The fuck do you mean?" Dawn laughed a bit. _'How the fuck does he know me so darn well?'_

"Paul problems?" Barry asked her.

"Yeah..." Dawn gave out a sigh,"we got in a fight after school today."

"C'mon, tell Barry."

"No... it's weird. You're a guy."

"Fine then," Barry sighed and got her bag. He started looking through it.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked in a confused tone as Barry looked through the bag.

"Found it," Barry said and got out a pad.

"BARRY!" Dawn yelled in embarrassment. Barry put the 'object' in front of his face.

"Okay," Barry said in a squeaky voice,"tell your pad buddy. He... um she know you're very sad." Dawn rolled her eyes and started laughing until she had tears. She forced herself to stop because it was ruining her mascara.

**I can make you laugh until you cry**  
** I can tell your mood just by your eyes**

"Fine," Dawn said and snatched the 'object' away from him,"he got mad because I was... um talking to this guy."

"He get's jealous too much, don't ya think."

"Ugh, I know. He almost beat the shit out of that kid from 1st period ,Landon, cuz' he gave me a high five."

"How sad. But you know... if he really loved ya like me, he wouldn't treat you like that and he'd trust ya."

"Wait... what did you say?" Dawn asked and turned to face him.

"He should trust you," he said avoiding the subject knowingly. Barry kept his head from turning and looking at Dawn. Dawn reached out and grabbed his chin like he once did.

"Repeat to me what you just said. Word by word."

"Psh. You know my memory. What did I say," Barry shrugged and looked in to her eyes. "Shit. Not the puppy eyes, not the puppy- ugg! Fine! Just stop looking at me that way! It makes me nervous!"

"Deal," Dawn said not letting go of his chin.

"I said he should trust you. You're an awesome girl and all. If Paul really loved you like I loved you-" Barry was cut off by Dawn's lips on his. Barry's eyes were wide open, but he slowly closed them as Dawn cupped his face. The kiss was sweet and simple, not passion, but something more lovely. After a while, they broke apart.

"OMM! I'm sorry Barry I'm sorry," Dawn cried as she hid her head in her hands.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Come here," Barry said as put his hand around her and pulled her in." Dawn was a few inches shorter than Barry, so her head reached Barry's cheek. "Don't cry. It makes me sad when you cry. Let's forget this ever happened or I ever said anything. Let's just stay friends. Okay?" Dawn just nodded as she wiped away her tears and snuggled into Barry. She closed her eyes, and both of them took a nap.

** I can sleep with your head on my cheek  
And I could be the one you never want to leave**

**Right now I feel like I'm**  
**Losing control**  
**Losing control**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**  
**My head is spinning cause of you**  
**Hey, hey, hey, hey**  
**You've no clue what you do**  
**Your the storm, let it rain**  
**You've got eyes like a hurricane**  
**Hey, hey, hey, hey**  
**You've no clue what you do to me**

_A few minutes later... _(Star: Ready for attackers aka mad ikarishippers)

"HELLO!" the angry voice that belonged to Paul rang through their heads, shattering their dreams.

"Hm?! What!" both woke up and stood up wide awake once they saw Paul.

"What the fuck are you two doing here sleeping together?!" Paul yelled.

"I, um came to give Barry the notes and we started talking and fell asleep I guess," Dawn explained.

"Then why the fuck is your red lipstick on Barry's face?" Paul questioned.

"Best day to wear red lipstick Berlitz," Dawn whispered so nobody but her listened.

"It's just something red for a reason," Barry said and leaned in to Paul and whispered,"I'm a pad buddy, Paul. Logic."

"Oh fucking Arceus! You know what Dawn! We. Are. Done!" Paul yelled and started walking away.

"Wait! Paul you're being freaking ridiculous!" Dawn started chasing after him. Barry just stayed behind knowing the couple needed their space.

"Well you would rather be with other guys you fucking slut!" Paul yelled at her. That. Hurt. Dawn. Like Darkrai Land.

"You know what! I fell in love with you. Only you! This is how you fucking treat me! Fine them, be that inconsiderable jerk! Good luck finding a girl who will look at you twice. I feel bad for whoever does the same mistake I did. You are just a jealous little bitch!" Dawn yelled as tears ran down her face, ruining her mascara. Paul just rolled his eyes and walked away. Dawn fell to her knees and started crying hard as Paul disappeared in the distance. Barry came from behind and bent down, so he could wrap his arms around her.

** And we'll both fall, we'll lose it all  
We'll have each other  
And we won't make the same mistake  
Cause we have had it together  
And we're smarter than before  
We have been through the world  
And we know that there is more  
When you find the one that you're looking for**

"C'mon, let's take you home... pad buddy."

* * *

_With Gary and Misty... Different song by the way. No more of the lyrics above.  
_

**I've made up my mind,**  
** Don't need to think it over**  
** If I'm wrong, I am right**  
** Don't need to look no further,**  
** This ain't lust**  
** I know this is love**

"Hey May," Misty said into her phone as she laid down in her bed, staring at the posters on her ceiling.

"Yo Mist. What's wrong? You need advice on Gary?" May asked form the other line.

"How the fuck did you know?" Misty asked in surprise.

"That's the only reason you'll ever call me."

"True. Dawn doesn't pick up her phone. It says it's out of range or something."

"Weird. She wasn't answering me either. Maybe she went shopping to the town next door or something."

"Probably. Anyways, I've come down to two things."

"What are the two things?"

"Either I keep chasing after Gary and have chances of us never being together, and I just waste my time if he doesn't like me back. Or, I just give up for good."

"Keep chasing after him, even if I have to tell him you like him."

"No. Don't tell him. It'll be weird and awkward when we see each other the next time."

"Wait... SO YOU DO LIKE HIM!"

"Ugh, yeah. You and the world win. I like him."

"I have to tell the world like, now!"

"You better keep your mouth shut!"

"Just messing with you. You know I'm not like that. Only Dawn says secrets."

"I need to tell him soon or at least another person besides you. Anyways, if another person tells him it won't feel... I dunno... complete?"

"You're taking this way too far girl. Calm down? Where did your inner slut go?"

"Oh shut up! That was middle school Misty, this is high school Misty. She doesn't know what's gonna happen."

**But, if I tell the world**  
** I'll never say enough**  
** 'cause it was not said to you**  
** And that's exactly what I need to do**  
** If I end up with you**

"I'm positive Gary likes you. You two are in huge fear of being rejected that's all. Don't give up. Keep chasing after his heart, even if it leads nowhere and you have to hunt him down and lock him up in the closet to keep as yours."

"Hardy har har."

**Should I give up,**  
** Or should I just keep chasin' pavements?**  
** Even if it leads nowhere**  
** Or would it be a waste**  
** Even if I knew my place**  
** Should I leave it there**  
** Should I give up,**  
** Or should I just keep chasin' pavements**  
** Even if it leads nowhere**

It's been a while since Misty and May stopped talking since May's dad yelled at her for being so loud. _'Freakin' Norman,' _Misty thought,'_all up and hating on me for being tomboyish. Well bitch! I have better grades than your daughter.'_

"Hey Misty doll!" her sister's voice interrupted her trance of thought,"some girl is at the front door looking for you. Can she come in your room."

"Sure but who is it?"

"Sorry but you have nasty pad buddies." A few seconds later, a girl Misty has never seen before walking in her room and closed the door.

"Who the fuck are you?" Misty questioned as she sat up straight on her bed.

"Your pad buddy," the girl spoke.

"Take your wig off," Misty rolled her eyes, and the girl took off her wig. "Gary! The fuck are you doing here?"

"I came to see you duh," Gary shrugged and sat on the end of the bed,"so what's for dinner?"

"Your body if my sisters catch you, you little dinger!" Misty said and crawled next to her.

"Sorry. I just wanted to see you. I haven't seen you all day."

"We have all of our classes together pad buddy."

"After school though, we always hand out after school and do homework together."

"Well that isn't my obligation."

"Yes it is," Gary whined like a little kid and wrapped his arms around her. Gosh how much she loved being wrapped in his arms. It always made her heart feel heavy, her back tingle, and just leave her head wondering so many things.

**I build myself up**  
** And fly around in circles**  
** Waitin' as my heart drops**  
** And my back begins to tingle**  
** Finally, could this be it**

"Just leave dude," Misty rolled her eyes and struggled to get free of his grasp, but it was hopeless.

"What happened to being pad buddies?"

"Why the fuck are you even saying that?"

"I dunno. Barry was in the office all day because he called Mrs. Lowls that."

"Haha, friken Barry."

"I know right." A few seconds later, Misty's phone rang.

"Dawn! Where the fuck were you all day. You were out of range and shit," Misty answered as she recognized the caller ID.

"You haven't officially answered my sweet," Gary face palmed himself.

Misty pressed the button and talked again,"Dawn! Where the fuck were you all day. You were out of range and shit." Dawn didn't reply and started choking on her words, making it impossible for Misty to understand. "Why are you crying?"

"P-Paul broke up with me!" Dawn screamed into the phone so loud that Gary heard.

"What? Why?" Gary and Misty yelled in the phone in unison.

"Is everything alright Misty?" one of Misty's sisters asked.

"Everything is alright Daisy, scurry off," Misty said in reply.

"Yes yes, scurry off," Gary said in his fake female voice.

"All right then," Daisy said and walked away.

"Gary? What's going on?" Dawn asked in a confused tone and in between sniffs

"Gary dressed up as a girl and is now currently in my room. Anyways, WHAT HAPPENED!?" Misty explained then asked. Dawn explained everything from Barry, to pad buddies, to the nap, and Paul's range.

"Paul's a complete idiot," Gary said and gave out a sigh.

"Don't worry Dawn," Misty said,"Paul will realized how much his life would suck without you." The three chatted for a while until Dawn had to hang up.

"Poor Dawn," Gary gave out a sigh.

"Right? Now get out."

"Aww common," Gary complained and leaned in.

"Get o-" Misty was cut off by one of Gary's kisses. Misty pulled away almost right away. Gary got up and put the wig back on.

"Bye Misty."

"See ya."

**Or should I give up**  
** Or should I just keep chasin' pavements**  
** Even if it leads nowhere**  
** Or would it be a waste**  
** Even if I knew my place**  
** Should I leave it there**

**Should I give up**  
** Or should I just keep chasin' pavements**  
** Even if it leads nowhere**  
** Or would it be a waste**  
** Even if I knew my place should I leave it there**  
** Should I give up**  
** Or should I just keep on chasin' pavements**  
** Should I just keep on chasin' pavements**

**Ohh Oh**

* * *

Star: Aww hardly no romance at all right here. But hey, every story has it's drama. I need some things to work around with. This is my longest chapter yet so yay Star!

Paul: Yay you! Now help me.

Star: Nah. Lilly is still crying.

Paul: Damn pregnant people.

Star: Oh what are you going to do when you have kids? Poor ol' Paul.

Paul: Screw children.

Star: Sheesh somebody is on their pad -_-

~Star out


	8. Chapter 8 Beautiful Fudge Pop

Star: Heeey! Star here. I just wanted to let you guys know somethings about myself. I'm an honors student (you can't fool me), I'm a Trainee Stalker (I'm used to people trying to fool me, you can't) 3. Um... I like chips. Anyways Ikarishipping vs Twinleafshipping votes are 2-1. I got 3 reviews each one minute apart, alll asking for twinleafshipping. One logged in, one user. Yeah... not falling for that trick xD Either way, glad you like the story.

**Crystal A. Kanbara: It all depends on the votes. I love twinleaf then again, I love ikari. That's why I'm making readers vote.**

**malory79080: I know right, I'm freaking awesome! Anyways still no ikari here, but I PROMISE you will have your wishes made in the next chapter. I would have made it in this one but like common, they each need time to think.**

Star: Thanks so much for reviewing and here are the virtual cookies I didn't promise -hands out virtual cookies- I do not own Pokemon, the characters, or song lyrics etc. Any other properties? I dunno. Um... I like chips

* * *

** La La La la la la  
La la  
La la la  
I like your smile  
I like your vibe  
I like your style  
But that's not why I love you**

Kenny stared at Zoey during break. They were sitting at the patio.

"What?" Zoey asked with a small laugh.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Kenny responded. It was nothing really. Just her. Simply her that he loved. Her smile was one of a kind, her vibe was always cheerful and competitive, and her style. Unlike other girls, Zoey had her hair cut short and he loved it.

"So you heard that Dawn and Paul broke up?" Zoey asked with a sigh.

"The entire school knows. I had to stop unfriend Dawn cuz I get a notification every time she posts something. I was up all night reading heartbroken quotes," Kenny responded.

"That sucks," Zoey said.

"Hey Zoey," a few girls passed by and greeted her,"see ya at the pet show tomorrow." (Star: Well what zee fook am I suppose to say? Pokemon? Remember AU!)

"Okay," Zoey smiled and waved.

"You're in the pet show again?" Kenny asked.

"Duh, me and Mittens need to keep our title," Zoey said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I swear, that cat hates me," Kenny said.

"What? Mittens is such an innocent kitty," Zoey said.

"Say that to the scratches on my arms," Kenny said and held up his hands. Zoey got his arm and gave it a kiss.

"Better?"

"Mweh." Zoey just laughed.

**And I, I like the way**  
** You're such a star**  
** But that's not why I love you**  
** Hey**  
** Do you feel, do you feel me?**  
** Do you feel what I feel, too?**  
** Do you need, do you need me?**  
** Do you need me?**

"Hey amigos," Barry greeted them and sat with them.

"Hey Barry," Kenny greeted him,"you doing okay? You know from yesterday?"

"Yesterday? What happened? WHO KILLED MY MOTHER!?" Barry yelled and stood up, slamming his hands on the table,"ow."

Face palms. Face palms everywhere.

* * *

"So as you see, the religous war between the Darkrai Risers and The Arceus' Commupance, caused huge conflict in this area over- Kenny! Stop staring at your girlfriend! You didn't get over 90% on your last test!" The history teacher yelled.

"Actually Mr. Thornton, I did," Kenny said.

"Oh... well, PAY ATTENTION!" Mr. Thornton yelled. Zoey just laughed a bit at her boyfriend.

_After school..._

Kenny and Zoey were walking down the hall.

"Hey Zoey," Kenny said,"did I ever tell you you're beautiful?"

"Yes, many times," Zoey said with a small blush,"but I don't get tired of it."

**You're so beautiful**  
** But that's not why I love you**  
** I'm not sure you know**  
** That the reason I love you is you**  
** Being you**  
** Just you**  
** Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through**  
** And that's why I love you**

"Hey Kenny," Zoey said and stopped walking,"pass me that rock over there." Kenny passed her the rock. Zoey accepted it and threw it at a window. "Run!"

** I like the way you misbehave  
When we get wasted  
But that's not why I love you**

"Okay," Kenny panted,"we're far enough."

"No shit, we're near a mile away from Skyway Avenue," Zoey agreed and panted,"that's saying a whole lot."

"True. Who was that?"

"Some old lady who called me a stupid ginger."

"Oh okay... let's go break her other windows then. I think she had a few more."

"Some other day."

"Common. Nobody body offends my girlfriend and gets awa-" Zoey cut Kenny off with a kiss.

**And how you keep your cool**  
** When I am complicated**  
** But that's not why I love you**

** Hey**  
** Do you feel, do you feel me?**  
** Do you feel what I feel, too?**  
** Do you need, do you need me?**

** Do you need me?**"Hey Kenny," Zoey said as the were walking back,"why do you love me?"

"Why asking?" Kenny responded curiously.

"Cuz I'm not the best person in the world. I'm no exactly pretty, more like different. I'm not as smart as you and other stuff.

"

"Well... there's a lot of things. But... **You're so beautiful, b****ut that's not why I love you**. **I'm not sure you know**, **That the reason I love you is you**. **Being you. ****Just you"**

"Oh shut up!" Zoey rolled her eyes with a really red face.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through**  
** And that's why I love you  
**

(Star: Well,this wasn't cheesy at all xD Not end of chapter no worries)

* * *

**If I show you**  
** Get to know you**  
** If I hold you just for today**  
** I'm not gonna wanna let go**  
** I'm not gonna wanna go home**  
** Tell me you feel the same**

* * *

_3 days later... Saturday noon. 1 week before Halloween.__  
_

Dawn was laying down her bed sulking. It's been almost 4 days since he broke up with her. She's a big mess. Even though she didn't let it affect her grades at school, it affection her grades in fashion. Right now, not even her PJ's matched. Yeah, she was that messed up. For years she has been trying to get Paul, and here are the results. No.

"Dawn," her mom said from outside her room,"Barry's outside."

"He lives next door, he's always outside," Dawn responded.

"No like waiting for you at our door step."

"I don't want to see him or anyone right now."

"Common Dawn. Give Barry a chance."

"I just broke up with Paul!"

"I actually meant let him see you, but now that you mention it-"

"Tell him to give me 15 minutes."

_30 minutes.._

"Hey Dawn," Barry greeted her. Dawn just looked at him and she started sobbing again. Barry went up to her and hugged her. "Common, am I that ugly it makes you cry?" Dawn just giggled a bit. "Want to go out for a fudge pop?" Dawn pulled away and smiled a little.

"Sure."

**If I show you**  
** Get to know you**  
** If I hold you just for today**  
** I'm not gonna wanna let go**  
** I'm not gonna wanna go home**  
** Tell me you feel the same**

As they ate their fudge pops, they were walking down the park path.

"Thanks for getting me out of the house," Dawn told him.

"No problem," Barry said and took a bite out of the fudge pop, leaving some chocolate on his upper lip. Dawn took out a napkin and wiped it off. Barry blushed a bit. "Th-Thanks." Dawn just smiled and nodded. Once they finished their fudge pops, they threw it away, and sat down on a bench.

"You know," Barry said slowly,"I'm still not over you."

**'Cause I'm for real**  
** Are you for real?**  
** I can't help myself**  
** It's the way I feel**  
** When you look me in the eyes like you did last night**  
** I can't stand to hear you say goodbye**  
** But it feels so right**

"Why can't you just forget about me?"

"Are you for real? I've been trying since... forever. I can't!" Barry almost yelled,"I'm sorry." Dawn didn't know what to do,so she just hugged him.

**Cause it feels so right just to have you standing by my side**  
** So don't let me go**  
** Cause you have my soul**

"Look, we've been through a lot and nothing can change that. I don't want to ruin our friendship-" Dawn started talking until Barry interrupted.

"Yeah yeah. Friend zone, don't want to ruin friendship, okay then," Barry said and gave out a sigh,"say...whatever happened to my fudge pop?"

"You ate it stupid."

"Oh yeah huh."

**And I just wanted you to know**  
** I don't wanna look back**  
** Cause I know that we have**  
** Something the past could never change.**  
** And I'm stuck in the moment**  
** And my heart is open**  
** Tell me that you feel the same**

Dawn felt really bad for him. It's not that she didn't like him but... recently, it's been a weird week. That kiss she shared with Barry wasn't anything she ever felt before. It wasn't like Paul's dangerous and hot kisses. Barry's kiss was... so sweet and tender. Like a bunch of things flourished in her heart. Confusing things just are everywhere. If she gave Barry a chance now, who knows about Paul's heart later. Oh well... time will be.

**'Cause I'm for real**  
** Are you for real?**  
** I can't help myself**  
** It's the way I feel**  
** When you look me in the eyes like you did last night**  
** I can't stand to hear you say goodbye**  
** Well it feels so right**  
** 'Cause it feels so right just to have you standing by my side**  
** So don't let me go**

* * *

Star: I had no fucking idea how to close this. I honestly was too lazy... anyways review blah blah blah. If you haven't voted yet, vote for Ikarishipping or Twinleafshipping.

Ringy: TWINLEAFSHIPPING!

Mindy: IKARISHIPPING!

~Star out


	9. Chapter 9 Sucky Little Sparks

Star: Hey loves! Who's heart broken this week? You aren't alone, trust me :( So quick awesome story. I was in my room watching Pokemon videos and my sister comes in and tells me to go to the living room with the laptop. She then goes online and asks me if I want a tablet. I said yes and she ordered me a pink tablet... with my mom's credit card. Don't worry, Mom knows. She wasn't happy. Oh well. Anyways, I'm bringing Ikarishipping again. Yeah sorry for those twinleafshippers, but my gut it telling my Ikari is gonna with. Don't worry Twinleafshippers, if the voting result show Twinleaf, I'll smooth thinks out. You know why? BECAUSE I'M EXTREMELY AWESOME AND I LOVE BOTH!

Mindy: Can we start already.

Star: Sure let me do the disclaimer.

Mindy: RINGY DO THE DISCLAIMER! Star talks too much.

Star: Hey-

Ringy: -speed talk- We do not own Pokemon, songs, or other properties mentioned. Star also has no dignity for her stinky love life.

Star: HEY! Oh shout outs to reviewers as I promised and some cookies! -hands out virtual cookies-

**malory79080: Aww don't cry. Like I promised, this chapter is just for you.**

**lucarioADV: Voting will end til the chapter before the last one. Anyways, THANKS SO MUCH! I love writing this story, and I also lurve all the characters!**

_Votes: Ikarishipping 2-2 Twinleafshipping I'm going to put a poll on my channel, so go vote. I should have done it before, but oh wells. Ikarishipping is getting an extra vote on the poll because my friend can't vote. Fricken Rachel, just get a Fanfiction already xP. Oh, you can only vote once._

Warning: Out of character Paul. -sigh- What love does to you. It makes you jump over a whole row of seats, so you can sit next to your crush. -_- The pain in your legs. O.o

* * *

**Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again**_  
_

Dawn didn't know if she was seeing things. She was home alone and all of the sudden the doorbell rang. There he is. Paul. Standing at the door. She was confused right now. She didn't know anything right now. Dawn just let it flow. More like let her tears flow. During school, he wouldn't even look at her. Now here he was, making her cry with his presence.

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked somewhat angrily.

"I came to say s-agh. So-rrr-agh," Paul couldn't say 'sorry' to her right now. He has never apologized to anyone in his life. Yeah. His life sucks that much without her.

"Are you saying sorry?" Dawn asked. Paul nodded. "Say it properly."

"Common Dawn," Paul groaned.

"Apologize," Dawn demanded.

"S- Sorry!" Paul shouted out.

"Why?"

"Don't make me go there," Paul complained.

"What? Like you haven't gotten me in complicated cases either?"

"I said the 's' word already!" Paul claimed.

"Sorry for what though?"

"For not realizing how much I need you in my life," Paul talked as he looked down. He missed Dawn's small victory dance, and she stopped when he looked up again. He did the 's' word.

**'Cause we belong together now**  
** Forever united here somehow**  
** Yeah you got a piece of me**  
** And honestly**  
** My life would suck without you**

Smile. Paul smiled.

"You know," Paul started,"I heard a song. A verse reminded it of us."

"How does it go?" Dawn asked, waiting to hear Paul's sweet baritone toon. Nobody knows but her, Paul plays the guitar and he sung for her this one time years ago. Sometimes, Dawn could hear him mumbling and singing. He always had that same wonderful singing voice. Yes, Paul sang. It was a huge secret though. Shh. Don't tell anyone Paul sings. (Star: "Don't tell anyone Paul sings." What do you do? Post it on fanfiction!)

"**Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye**  
** Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight**  
** I know that I've got issues**  
** But you're pretty messed up too**  
** Either way I found out**  
** I'm nothing without you**" Paul sang softly to her. Dawn walked up to him and hugged him. She started crying into his chest as he stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry," Dawn murmured in between tears.

"I'm sorry more," Paul told her and kissed the top of her head.

**'Cause we belong together now**  
** Forever united here somehow**  
** Yeah you got a piece of me**  
** And honestly**  
** My life would suck without you**

They pulled away from each other.

"So, you want to be my girlfriend?" Paul asked. Dawn smiled and nodded. Then, Dawn stood up on her tippy-toes and kissed him. Paul gave in and kissed her back. Little did they know, Barry was watching them from his front yard the whole time.

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah**  
** Forever united here somehow**  
** Yeah you got a piece of me**  
** And honestly**  
** My life would suck without you**

* * *

With heartbroken Barry...

**Remember when I cried to you a thousand times**  
** I told you everything**  
** You know my feelings**  
** It never crossed my mind**  
** That there would be a time**  
** For us to say goodbye**  
** What a big surprise**

Barry was in his undone bed staring at the white ceiling. He felt dead. Dawn and Paul were back together. Even though Dawn said they will never be the other day, Barry still had little sparks of hope. Those sparks just got dimmer. Dawn and Paul were definately going to stay together for a long time. Barry doesn't know if he'll ever forget her. Sure, he forgets his mother's name, his last name, his second period class, the math lesson, but he simply can't for get the blunette.

**But I'm not lost**  
** I'm not gone**  
** I haven't forgot**

No matter how hard he tries to let those feeling go, he can't. He isn't that little boy that was scared of cooties anymore, he was grown up and understood what was going on. He hated how people made him seem Dawn, but Dawn didn't. Ever since last year when a girl told Dawn that Barry liked her, there whole friendship was close to ruins. Dawn didn't let that happen no matter how much Barry ignored her. Barry had sparks of hope, but then he found out she liked Paul. Yup. Nothing was so sugar sweet anymore for them. All of the sudden, Paul had feeling for her two and the two became a thing. Barry told Dawn to go for Paul because he wished her the best. She was his friend, and that was all they were. Stupid friend zone!

**These feelings I can't shake no more**  
** These feelings are running out the door**  
** I can feel it falling down**  
** And I'm not coming back around**  
** These feelings I can't take no more**  
** This emptiness in the bottom drawer**  
** It's getting harder to pretend**  
** And I'm not coming back around again**

Barry remembers when they were little kids, just weird mischievous kids who snuck bottles of whine at night. One day in the eighth grade they stole Dawn's dad's car. It was crazy. That was when they were best friends. Now they are just plain friends. When your best friend gets a boyfriend, it's bye bye. It hurts a lot. It hurts even more because you are crazy, madly, deeply in love with her. Now it's all in the past. You can only remember when it was best friends forever, together until the end. It was all a lie.

**Remember when...**  
** I remember when it was together till the end**  
** Now I'm alone again**  
** Where do I begin?**  
** I cried a little bit**  
** You died a little bit**  
** Please say there's no regrets**  
** And say you won't forget**  
** But I'm not lost**

** I'm not gone**  
** I haven't forgot  
**

Barry just felt plain empty knowing she didn't respond to his feelings. Even though there were always little sparks of hope since there was no way a boy and girl could be that close with out feeling eventually blossoming, it was probably for the best. He might as well give up and stick to the friend zone. Or brother zone. He was a ninja and ready to kick Paul's ass whenever he made her cry. (Mindy: Sure. Barry kick Paul's ass.) Now all he could do is give up and remember, even though that won't be happening soon. Common, it's Barry. He forgets things unless it has to do with Dawn and being with her. There is no giving up allowed. At least right now...

**These feelings I can't shake no more**  
** These feelings are running out the door**  
** I can feel it falling down**  
** And I'm not coming back around**  
** These feelings I can't take no more**  
** This emptiness in the bottom drawer**  
** It's getting harder to pretend**  
** And I'm not coming back around again**  
** Remember when...**

** That was then**  
** Now it's the end**  
** I'm not coming back**  
** I can't pretend**  
** Remember When**

* * *

Star: The song is Remeber When, but I don't thing the song only goes with situation. Let's face it, Barry has bad memory.

Mindy: Just say star out and shut up.

Star: Don't forget to vote on the poll on my channel. It's my first poll and yeah... Who knows if it's there correctly.

Ringy: Star out.

Star: IT ONLY COUNT WHEN I SAY IT!

~Star out


	10. Chapter 10 Miles All Over Again

Star: So I started this story of as a one-shot and I told myself I wasn't going to make it long. Here I am writing CHAPTER 10! Man... numbers need caps locks on. I'm serious. It makes things less dramatic. I'll explain how this whole story came to be at the end of the story, not chapter. Anyways, I went back to see this story. Chapter 2... turns out I accidentally uploaded chapter 2 of ANOTHER story -_-

Lilly: Good going Star. I bet lots of people didn't continue reading that chapter because of their confusion.

Star: Well nobody fucking told me Dx Ugh. Anyways votes are 3-3 in the poll. You guys see 2-3 because my friend can't vote. She's voting for Ikari so yeah. Don't think I'm voting for Ikari. I'm not voting for any ship. I should have put the poll earlier... I thought that only 2 people were going to vote xD Oh well. I guess not.

Paul: Hey! I'm still here! ON THE CLIFF!

Lilly: Oh! I almost forgot!

Star: We are horrible people how could we!? A thank you to my reviewers! This story just got 20 reviews! I started celebrating xD PARTY AT RODRIGO'S HOUSE! Yeah... you aren't in my 5-6 period to understand. Anyways, it made my day! -hands out virtual cookies-

**GlaGlaGlaceon: I know. I felt like a witch while writing the Barry parts. Anyways, I don't know what's up with my viewers. They realize a shipping hasn't been on for a while and they tell me. Before they told me though, I was planning on it already. It happens A LOT! xD This is the case. Anyways, here is so advanceshipping for you! It's not much since I don't want to make it all in to that until the ending chapters, but I figured out I should get started since I had nothing. Zip. Nada. Hope you enjoy the little bits of it though.  
**

**malory79080: Hehe. I already have the 79080 memorized. ^.^ I feel extreme. Anyways, yes. Ikarishipping is awesome!**

**lucarioADV: I was just thinking and I realized how much I like your user name! Anyways, (I put that in reviews a lot, don't I xD) thank you! I tried really hard not to make it seem like Barry was going in to trauma but he was still exaggeratedly sad. Yes, I'm a complicated author. Also, I'm down for questions any time! I like answering questions since I'm a complicated author and I feel like if I answer questions, my readers understand me more. I hope you like this chapter.**

_Do not own Pokemon, Pokemon characters, or any of the songs I'm using. Just dignity... wait... I don't own dignity either :3 Look at my awesome icon though.  
_

* * *

** The sun is filling up the room  
And I can hear you dreaming  
Do you feel the way I do right now?  
I wish we would just give up  
Cause the best part is falling  
Call it anything but love  
**

"Ugh..." May groaned against the rare fall sunrise. She just awoke from a really restful night of sleep. It was pretty rare for her to get eight hours of sleep. Hey, it's part of being in love. Though sometimes, love can be a bitch. Makes you think too much, makes you worry, makes you do stupid things, and other shit. That's why the best part is falling. Everything feels so beautiful. One you've fallen and hit the ground, and you're still waiting for the one to pick you up since they weren't there to catch you. Then again, in her case, the one walked by her and might never returned to pick her up the ground. She was just there sitting in the dirt, crying in it.

**And I will make sure to keep my distance**  
** Say "I love you" when you're not listening**  
** How long can we keep this up, up, up?**

* * *

_At school..._**  
**

May was getting something from her locker, and she then closed and turned around. Ash was looking straight at her once he heard her locker close. May gave him a small smile and started walking away. Ash looked at her curiously and went up to her. He started walking with her, but he didn't notice the weird looks people were giving them. May turned her head a bit and noticed him.

"H-Hey Ash," May said and tried to look forward to avoid looking at him. Sometimes he reminded her of Barry. Okay, a bit exaggerating right there but they were still both really dense. Ash can forget the kiss, then again sometimes he remembers it. Right now, he's ignoring the fact he remembers. He really wants them to be friends again.  
"Hey May," Ash greeted her with a winning smile that made her insides melt.

"D-Did you just call me May?" May asked him with confusion.

"No, I called you Azura," Ash rolled his eyes.

"Oh wow," May rolled her eyes,"you're stupid." Ash just pushed her to the side playfully with his shoulder, but May just smiled and pushed him back. Even though she could hardly breathe because of the touchiness, she loved the fact they were acting like friends again. She just wants him to understand how much she likes him and is sorry.

** And please don't stand so close to me  
I'm having trouble breathing  
I'm afraid of what you'll see right now  
I give you everything I am  
All my broken heart beats  
Until I know you understand**

As they made their way to the school yard for break, Ash and May wouldn't stop talking. They were ahead of everyone and they sat down on a patio table while the others were behind.

"What's gotten in to them?" Gary asked,"they're BFFs again?"

"Oh fuck no," Dawn stated,"May is my best friend." Dawn started walking towards them, but Zoey pulled her by the back of her shirt.

"Calm down Dawn," Zoey said," I think this is good. When was the last time they talked to each other?"

"Um, when he asked May for milk at lunch like last week," Dawn said.

"I mean real conversation," Zoey told her.

"Oh," Dawn now understood them. May and Ash were now seated at the patio alone, in an awkward silence.

"Can we go back to being friends," Ashy asked suddenly.

"Huh?" May said confusedly.

"I mean, like let's pretend none of this shit happened," Ash explained. He really missed having her as a friend. He's tired of being mad at her. Especially now. Last week, he found out it was Dawn that made her kiss him. Psh no, he wasn't disappointed May didn't do it at will. Not at all.

"What shit?" May asked sarcastically with a smile. Ash smiled back.

"Nothing nothing at all."

** And I keep waiting  
For you to take me  
You keep waiting  
To save what we have**

* * *

_New song...  
_

**I'm scared today, more than I told you I was yesterday  
Give me a moment to catch my breath  
And hold me every second left**

Over the weekend, Paul and Dawn spent it their time online confirming they were back in a relationship again. Now, it was time to face the school in person. They could care less about others opinions, they just wanted them to know the facts. Dawn wanted to show Paul and everyone else, that no matter how many rugged miles in a relationship you go through, it's possible to make it through.

**Proud of me, that's the only way I want you to be**  
** Look at me and love what you see**  
** I won't make it alone, I need something to hold**

As Dawn and Paul walked through the halls, they were next to each other. They (Mostly Dawn) wanted to show the world they made it through. They got glares of jealousy from Paul fan girls (yes, bad boys like dur, have fan girls), but Paul just pulled in Dawn closer and Dawn smiled. Even though Paul was as expressionless as Kristen Stewart, you can feel his love and adoration for Dawn radiate through the room. Psh, Dawn thought she wasn't good enough for Paul while Paul thought she was too special for him and thought that he would break her eventually in a way he would never want to, and all the miles they went through were for nothing.

** Kiss me on my shoulder, and tell me it's not over  
I promise to always come home to you  
Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet, and bolder  
And don't give up on what we're trying to do  
Don't count the miles, count the "I love you's"**

Dawn and Paul kept getting questions. They were all the same even though they weren't sitting together or such.

"So how did you guys even get back together?" May asked Dawn as they ate lunch with Misty and Zoey.

"He came up to my doorstep, sang for me, and yeah," Dawn said.

"So just like that, you forgave him?" Zoey asked curiously.

"Well he actually said the 'S' word many times," Dawn said.

"Stupid?" May said.

"Snippet?" Zoey said.

"Seal?" Misty said.

"Sing."

"Song."

"Shoe?"

"Sniff?"

"Sick?"

"No," Dawn rolled her eyes at he friends,"sorry." Misty started choking on her carrots (Star: Cuz carrots are so fucking awesome, that you are a bad ass if you sneak em out of the cafeteria for your friends like I did.), May just had her mouth wide open, and Zoey couldn't believe it.

"Paul? Paul said 'sorry'?" Zoey asked in disbelief.

"Yup," Dawn nodded.

"Girl, this boy really loves you if he said sorry," Misty said. May just nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So why are you guys back together?" Gary asked Paul in the boy's locker room as they were changing in their P.E clothes. (Star: Bad teenage girls with hormones. Bad.)

"How did she even accept you again?" Ash asked.

"I thought she hated you," Kenny said.

"Well," Paul stated,"aren't you guys supportive."

"Well sorry bro, but seriously," Gary said as he took off his shirt,"what did you tell her?" (Mindy: -anime nosebleed-)

"I said the 'S' word," Paul told them.

"Shoe?" Gary asked.

"Sandal?" Ash said.

"Shopping?" Kenny said.

"Cat?" Barry randomly blurted out. Everyone turned to stare at Barry with a 'what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you face'.

"What's wrong with you?" Gary asked.

"I'm being serious," Barry said and pointed towards the open window,"look. A cat." Everybody looked and true enough, there was a cat on the window sill. "Here kitty kitty.

"Um... Barry," Gary said nervously,"I don't think-"

"AHH! IT'S ATTACHED TO MY FACE!" Barry screamed as he ran around with circles with the cat on his face. He ran and screamed for a while, and he ended up going outside the locker room, out of sight. Too bad he forgot he was in his underwear.

"Ooo...Kay," the guys sweat dropped.

"So," Ash asked again,"what 's' word did you tell her?"

"Sorry," Paul muttered as he took out his shirt to replace it with his dirty P.E. one. (Star: Yeah... Um... Amuh... Sure... Um... I like chips. -tries not to stare at Paul- -is failing not trying to stare at Paul-) All the guys stopped and stared at him in shock.

"Y-You said sorry?" Ash said.

"Yeah," Paul nodded and finished putting on his shirt.

"Damn," Gary said,"You fucking love her alright."

"No shit," Kenny agreed.

** We made it out, and all the other people are asking how  
This doesn't even sound like truth to grow from a bruise  
But one day we will realize how hard it was, how hard we tried  
And how our hearts made it out alive**

* * *

_After school...  
_

"Hey Dawn," Paul greeted her at the park with a hug.

"Hey Paul," Dawn said and returned the hug."You know, I haven't told you something before."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Kiss me on my shoulder, and tell me it's not over**  
**I promise to always come home to you**  
**Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet, and bolder**  
**And don't give up on what we're trying to do**  
**Don't count the miles, count the "I love you's"**

* * *

_New song..._

** The walls are opening  
I can finally breathe again  
I finally noticed  
You were in front of me all along  
The rain has washed me clean  
I'm feeling you on my skin  
I finally let you in  
**

"Hey Misty," Gary said and grabbed her hand in the hallway,"come with me." Misty just rolled her eyes and went along with him. After a while, they came across the beach.

"Why'd you bring me to the beach?" Misty asked him.

"I wanted to ask you something," Gary said.

"What?" Misty asked.

"I wanted to ask you if... you know," Gary stumbled.

"No Gary, I don't know. Spit it out," Misty said.

"You want to be my girlfriend?" Gary said. There. He finally asked her. Now people won't be yelling at him to make it official. He just need her yes, which he really wanted, to make it official. Misty took a moment to take in what he just said. She stared at him for a while and hugged him.

"Yes," Misty muttered,"yes." Gary hugged her back.

**Feels like I'm home in your arms**

Misty loved Gary's hugs, but now that they were official, he loved them even more. All the stuff the did when they weren't official, they are going to do it all again. This time when people ask if they're going out, they can say yes. They can now be embarassed of the people who make fun of them. Misty can stand up to the Gary fan girls. Gary can stand up to Misty followers. They were going to stand up against the world again. With something true and proud to say.

**I don't even know where I'm going**  
** But I know where I've been**  
** I couldn't believe I found love**  
** But I found you again**  
** And all that I know is**  
** Gonna do it all again**  
** Lift me up, pull me out of the fire**  
** Lift me up, take me higher and higher**  
** Baby we'll do it all again**

Misty and Gary were walking down the empty beach, hand in hand.

"So what made you ask me?" Misty asked.

"Everything. Our friends, my sister, your sisters, heck, even Gramps was onto us," Gary explained.

"Your grandfather is fuckin' creepy," Misty said.

"Yeah, well I was raised with him," Gary explained,"I've never spent a Halloween with him."

"You silly," Misty laughed.

"That's why you love me," Gary said and pulled her in. He stared in to her eyes that he loved so much, and Misty stared back with curiosity.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?"

"You also love my kisses," Gary smirked and kissed her for the first time in their official relationship. Kiss all over again... officially. Check.

** Cuz you're like gravity  
You constantly pull me near  
Been lucky to have you here  
I'm lucky to stand in your light  
Don't ever wake me from this dream  
There's nowhere I'd rather be  
Hopelessly endlessly  
You make me feel so alive**

* * *

****Star: End of le chappie! I hope you guys liked it. YAY! Egoshipping is now official! It's going to help now that I have two official couples... actually not really. There's hardly any songs that mean 'I'm in a relationship with you' but there's more 'I want to be with you'. Might be less egoshipping, but no need to worry. I have a song up my sleeve. Might stay there for a while. So yeah...

Lilly: We almost forgot!

Paul: Finally. Get me-

Star: Don't forget to vote on the poll on my channel!

Paul: Oh my fucking gosh!

Lilly: DON'T CURSE IN THE NAME OF GOSH!

~Star out


	11. Chapter 11 Plain Contagious

Star: Hey! Star here! I'm so happy! You know why?!

Mindy: This story just got 2k views! OMM! Thank the Harvest Goddess... erhm Arceus.

Star: Thanks so much for that! Anyways...

Ringy: NO EXTRAVAGANT AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM STAR TODAY! MIRACLE!

Star: -_- Somebody is high on chubaca.

Ringy: Common! We're all cool llamas!

Star: Okaaay... The votes are now 4-3. Ikarishipping is winning. Go tell your friends to vote or something. Thanks for the reviews by the way. Um... I like chips.

**GlaGlaGlaceon: I know right! Egoshipping! Yay! No prob! I love advanceshipping ,so it's awesome writing it. Yes, carrots are plain extreme.  
**

**malory79080: We all have opinions and mine is that egoshipping is freaking awesome. It's also cool to like both and yeah. Just like I like Twinleaf and Ikari. So I think you like both ^.^**

**lucariADV: I honestly didn't think the Kristen Stewart would be much. I just put it for fun but thanks! c: -sigh- What would we do without Barry and a cat attached to his face.**

* * *

** When you're around I don't know what to do  
I do not think that I can wait  
To go over and to talk to you  
I do not know what I should say**

"Lookie May," Dawn said and nodded her head towards Ash that was at the end of the hall,"there's Ashy Boy."

"Oh shut up," May rolled her eyes,"don't ruin it for me again. I'm lucky we're friends again."

"Good. I think you should stay that way," Dawn said to her.

"What do you mean?" May asked curiously.

"If you guys got in a fight for a stupid little kids, imagine what would happen to your friendship if you guys got together and didn't last," Dawn explained.

"So that's why you don't want to go out with Barry!" May declared ignoring Dawn's point completely.

"That's not point-" Dawn was interrupted by Ash and Paul walking up to them.

"You two heard the news?" Ash asked them.

"What news?" Dawn asked with an eye roll.

"Gary and Misty are finally official?" May suggested. Paul and Ash just nodded.

"NO WAY!" Dawn squealed,"How the fuck wasn't I informed?"

"I dunno. I'm surprised you don't know," May shrugged.

"I'm surprised too," Ash said.

"Nod nod," Barry spoke out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" Paul asked him.

"Well first my mom and dad-" he was cut off by... everyone.

"Okay Barry!"

"That's enough!"

"We learned this a few years ago!"

"Sheesh, just answering your question," Barry shrugged. The bell suddenly rang.

"Who do you have for first period May?" Dawn asked.

"Mr. Centers," May responded.

"Awesome! Me too! Let's go," Dawn said and started dragging May away. May looked at Ash as he disappeared into the crowd of people.

**And I walk out in silence**  
** That's when i start to realize**  
** What you bring to my life**  
** Damn this guy can make me cry**

May couldn't pay attention to her teacher. Her mind was a whole blur. Ash and her are starting to be friends like before. What did Dawn mean though? May was going to take it one step at a time. Ash was really... stuck to her though. Over the months, she still couldn't forget about him. She fell in love with the boy from her preschool, and it's been like that ever since. No matter what they say or do, she isn't confused. She's will forever and always like Ash. He's just too... contagious. Might be away, but she's going to get him. No matter how much she suffers.

**It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high**

After class, the teacher told May to wait for a bit.

"I see you are distracted Miss Maple," Mr. Centers said to her as he wrote one a note.

"Um... yeah," May said to him with a sweat drop.

"Can I ask why?"

"Because of um... the Halloween thing."

"I don't think so. Anyways, give this note to your parents. It's not just today. You've been way to distracted and falling asleep too much. I want it signed," he said and gave her the note. May got the note and went outside the classroom. The school's intermission was like 7 minutes so she had time to make it to her next class. Dawn was outside waiting for her.

"What happened?" Dawn asked her.

"He gave me a note for being distracted and falling asleep," May shrugged and started walking with Dawn at her side. Barry,who was eavesdropping, walked up to them and started walking with them.

"Your Dad's gonna kill you," Barry said.

"Oh shut up Barry. I'm smart enough to know not to give it to him," May rolled her eyes at the blonde boy. Who is seriously blonde.

"You still like Ash. A whole entire lot," Barry said to her,"Don't deny it because I'm actually right for once."

"Barry, if I give you a Jolly Rancher will you shut up?" May said to him.

"Actually I'd be louder, for 11 grams of sugar that can contain 2% or less of malic acid," Barry said to him. May and Dawn's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"W-what the fuck has gotten into you?" Dawn asked him.

"I dunno. Not love," Barry said and walked over to the water fountain while Dawn and May walked ahead.

"What does he mean?" Dawn asked.

"You should know Miss Heart-breaker," May teased.

"Shut up!"

**All the time**

_During lunch... same song_

"Hey Misty," Dawn said to her as the red head got near the table with May, Dawn, Gary, and Barry at the table.

"Hey Dawn," Misty said and sat next to Gary. Gary smirked and gave Misty a kiss on the cheek. Misty turned around and gave Gary a kiss on the cheek.

"Woah. Keep this rated PG," Barry said and covered his eyes. Misty and Gary just rolled their eyes while the others laughed. After a while, Ash, Paul, Kenny, and Zoey went to their table. While they were talking, a girl came up to them.

"Gary! Guess what!" she screamed.

"What?" Gary asked her while covering his ears.

"You are number two in the school ranking!" she said.

"Yes!" Misty jumped up in joy,"I finally beat Gary."

"Actually Misty... you're number three," she said.

"What!?" Misty and Gary yelled in unison while the others ate like whatever.

"Who's number one?" Misty asked with desperation.

"I dunno," she shrugged," I didn't check." She then walked off with her friends.

"Guys!" Gary screamed and looked at his friends.

"We're going to check the rankings!" Misty finished. They all shrugged, threw away their food, and started walking to the other side of the school. Dawn saw May very close to Ash and pulled her away.

"Bad girl," Dawn said to her.

"I'm only trying to be friends with him," May said to her.

"Do friends measure how big their hands are in difference? Because you and Ash seem to forget all the time and touch each others hands just to notice that Ash's hand is clearly bigger than yours!" Dawn whispered harshly.

"Gosh," May said with an eye roll.

"Zoey, over here. Do you think Ash and May should date each other?" Dawn pulled Zoey in their c onversation.

"Nope. They just became friends again and dating would completely ruin it," Zoey said.

"See! He ain't no good for you," Dawn said,"Go out with that green haired guy that liked you since... forever."

"Drew? Eww no. He's creepy. Where the fuck does he get the roses from? His ass?" May shuddered and Zoey just laughed at them.

**They all say that you're no good for me**  
** But I'm too close to turn around**  
** I'll show them they don't know anything**  
** I think I've got you figured out**

"No. Fucking. Way," everyone but Barry said in unison. Barry was in the corner staring a flower pot.

"How? How the fuck? HOW THE FUCK DID BARRY GET A BETTER GRADE THAN ME?!" Gary said and punched the wall,"Ow."

"C-Calm down Gary," Misty said with a shaky voice,"i-it's possible."

"How was that possible?" Ash asked.

"How did the biggest moron go from the bottom of the class to the top?" Paul asked.

"I don't know," Kenny shrugged.

"M-Maybe it's a mistake?" Misty said with a shaky voice.

"Hey look, it's Principal Oak," Zoey said,"go ask him."

"Yo Gramps!" Gary yelled,"who's number one in the ranking of the grade?"

"Barry Twinleaf," he responded,"and address me by the proper name given to me by the region."

"Yes Principal Grandfather," Gary said with an eye roll,"Wait. Are you sure?"

"Yes. Every single teacher checked his grades like twenty times. He definatley earned number one in the rankings. He beat you by point 1 points," he said and started walking away,"Enjoy your lunch."

"No no no no no no no no," Gary said with a disappointed voice,"if Misty beat me I wouldn't be surprised but why Barry?! I feel like a doof!"

"Hey what's up. I just saw a plant turn green! Um -er," Barry said. Gary just stared at him with anime tears running down his face. Misty just anime cried with him too.

"Um Barry," Dawn said to him,"you do know you got number one in the class rankings."

"Um... duh! I got my report card early," Barry said like if it was so obvious.

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Dawn asked him.

"I dunno," Barry shrugged,"Why are Misty and Gary crying?"

"Because you beat them in the rankings," Paul told him.

"I'm sorry guys," Barry said,"it's not my fault I suddenly got smart." Gary looked up at him and went right in front of him.

"I hope you don't plan keeping it this way," Gary said to him.

"Hey!" Barry said,"I'm taller than Gary now."

"WHAT?!" Gary yelled.

"Yup. He is," Zoey nodded.

"Barry is clearly taller than him now," Kenny said.

"What?!" Gary yelled and got a ruler out of his back back and handed it over to Misty,"Measure."

"Dude," Misty rolled her eyes,"Barry is clearly taller than you."

"I want to get the exact amount though! Barry, how were you last time they measured you?"

"Like 5'6," Barry shrugged.

"What?! I'm 5'4 and a half!" Gary yelped.

"He's been taller than you for a while then," Dawn pointed out.

"No shit Sherlock!" Gary yelled,"Misty. Measure." Misty just shrugged and started measuring them.

"Yup. Barry is taller than you by an inch and a half," Misty said.

Gary looked down at his legs,"Stupid legs! Grow!"

* * *

Ash and May were walking together to science and talking.

"It's weird, how did Barry get... smart?" Ash said.

"Maybe Dawn wasn't as distracting this trimester," May shrugged.

"True. True," Ash said to her. (Star: Don't tell my math teacher I said that!) May just smiled at him. Damn, this is the boy that will always make her smile.

**So I walk out in silence**  
** That's when i start to realize**  
** What you bring to my life**  
** Damn this guy can make me smile**

**I'll give you everything  
I'll treat you right  
If you just give me a chance  
I can prove I'm right**

* * *

Star: One song = nearly 2k words! That's why I'm ending it here. So for the first time ever I'm taking suggestions. My phone got an update and it erased ALL OF MY FREAKING IDEAS! So I brainstormed and came up with this song right here. It's so contagious. So please review or message me any ideas you have for a chapters. A shipping with a song and I'll work my way around it.

Mindy: More like I will.

Star: True. True... DON'T TELL MRS. CULLERS! I wonder... how is she a Mrs? Anyways, please message me an idea and I'll give you credit. No worries. Please, if you want a quicker update. For the children! Together we can fight writers block.

~Star out


	12. Chapter 12 It's Love

Star: Hey! Star here! I beat writers block. But you know, comes and goes xP

Lilly: Let's hope it here for next chapter though. It's gonna be special.

Star: As I said like many chapter ago, this story is reaching it's end.

Billy: This time, we actually mean it. This is chapter then one more. Then two more chapters or a very long one for the last one. Of course an epilogue.

Star: In my two years as a writer, this will be the very first story I finish that isn't a one-shot. I'm pretty sad to let go of one of my little babies :'(

Lilly: Don't be such a baby. My kids are lost in your room. I'm strong.

Star: -_- Anyways, I'm trying to make this chapter like the last one since I only have one song. The other song I was going to write right now and cancled is going to be the song when you know who and who get together. Yay happy mood!

Lilly: Ikari shipping is winning like 5-3. Yay miserable Twinleafshippers.

Star: Really Lilly? I'm actually considering making two different endings. One where Ikari wins and the other where Twinleaf wins. Should I? I'm telling you, I'M SUCH A BABY FOR BOTH! Also, I have an awesome song for a Twinleafshipping song... so yeah...

Billy: TEAM BARRY!

Lilly: TEAM PAUL!

Star: Okay... on with the story. Anyways, I do not own Pokemon or it's characters. Just a pregnant hand. (save me.)

Lilly: ON WITH LE CHAPTER!

**LucarioADV: The world will never know... Thank you btw ^.^ **

**RaveOn-LastYear: I already explained everything in the message. Imagine if I sent it to you here O.o gosh. Long author's note. Thanks for reviewing by the way.**

**malory79080: You've inspired me for this chapter. Also, no. He didn't. Read on and find out why.**

* * *

**Sparks fly, it's like electricity**  
** I might die when I forget how to breathe**  
** You get closer and there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be**

**Time stops like everything around me is frozen**  
** And nothing matters but these few moments when you opened my mind to things I've never seen**

"Hey," Gary said and hugged Misty from behind in the hall in the morning like if it was only them frozen in time.

"Hey. You sleep last night?" Misty asked.

"No," Gary gave out a sigh.

"Why didn't you text me?" Misty asked him.

"Because I was trying to think of ways Barry got a high score than me," Gary said with a sigh.

"Maybe he cheated," Misty said.

"Maybe," Gary,"anyways."

"Anyways what?"

"How was you're morning beautiful?"

"Crappy."

"I can tell, you're a mess."

"Oh shut up. You love me anyways." Gary just smiled even though Misty couldn't see since she was facing the other way. Gosh those little sparks. Those hugs where they fit like two lost puzzle pieces that finally found each other. They were finally complete. Misty spun around and kissed Gary. They were complete with the kisses.

**Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive**  
** Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find**  
** Falls right into place you're all that it takes**

* * *

Misty was in class staring at the clock. All those years with those mixed emotions for Gary Oak. Those kisses with no meaning supposedly. They each contained little hints of what is now their love. The hugs were so perfect, they were unbelievable. She asked so many things to herself, doubting everything. Here she was with the crystal clear results. She fell in love with Gary Oak. There's no turning back.

Maybe she was like Dawn that didn't want to do out with Barry for the same reasons. Too scared of ruining the friendship. Even though Gary and Misty were more like frenemies. But hey, if Dawn and Paul,who are complete opposites, were together, why not?

** My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you  
When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like, "Are you the one? Should I really trust?"  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you**

Misty WAS a slut and everyone knew it. Middle school Misty though. This high school Misty was strong and Misty that completely forgot about the past "loves" and moved on. The Misty that build brick walls around her heart. Nobody had entrance, but somehow... Gary Oak found a way to knock them down and build them back up so he could stay locked up in there. She was about to kick him out, but thank Arceus she didn't. This Misty was sure she wanted to be with Gary Oak.

** Past loves they never got very far  
Walls up make sure I guarded my heart  
And I promised I wouldn't do this 'til I knew it was right for me  
**

After class, Gary and Misty were walking down the hallway to the gym for second period. When they got in their, Coach Byrd was explaining the drills they were going to do. Misty just spaced off and stared at Gary. The world vanishes when she's with him. So basically, we don't exist. She has all her classes with him. Crazy right? Might as well crash a TV program in her mind. He's always there too.

**But no one no guy that I've met before**  
** Can make me feel so right and secure**  
** And have you noticed I lose my focus**  
** And the world around me disappears**

* * *

Third period and fourth period passed. Lunch time! The whole gang was sitting at a small table like always.

"Hey Barry," Gary asked him,"did you cheat." Everyone but Gary and Misty burst out laughing.

"I highly doubt it," Dawn said with a huge smile," the teachers always puts him in the dark and shady corner all alone because she thinks he'll cheat."

"True," Barry said,"no teacher trusts me."

"Then why'd you do so much better than me?!" Gary asked.

"I dunno," Barry shrugged and picked up his sloppy and greenish pizza,"is the eatable."

"Don't eat it," Dawn said as she made a face.

"Maybe Dawn wasn't on his mind much this time," May suggested to Gary.

"So Barry has been smart all this time but Dawn is his major distraction?" Misty said.

"Maybe," Ash said.

"Or he just guessed all the answers right," Kenny said.

"There one in a billion chance that could happen," Zoey told him.

"Exactly," Kenny said,"never forget the one. There's always that one chance." Zoey just shrugged and looked over at Barry who was staring intently at his peperoni pizza.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked him.

"Having a staring contest with this thing. Haha. I won," Barry smiled.

"I find it hilarious how we talk about him and he's always naive about the world," May said.

"He's has an inner innocence of a child," Gary told them,"could care less about the world's opinions."

"There's always Dawn's exceptions though," Ash pointed out. Dawn couldn't hear since she was on the other end.

"Now that is true," Kenny nodded.

* * *

Gary and Misty were alone in the patio table sitting across from each other.

"What's wrong?" Gary asked her.

"Nothing," Misty said,

"Common," Gary said,"tell Gare-Bear."

"You're so embarrassing," Misty said with a giggle.

"Tell me," Gary asked.

"I'm just worried about Halloween. Shit is going to go down," Misty said.

"You know it is. We're going to have Paul in a costume driving a yellow van with Barry in a costume eating candy," Gary explained the obvious,"We're so gonna crash the van." Misty just laughed at this. She wasn't worried about that. She was worried about what might happen to the two if they split. Sure she should just enjoy the relationship. She can't though.

"You're worried about us," Gary said. Misty nodded, and Gary stood up to sit next to her. He wrapped his arms around her. "Tell me."

"I'm just scared about what would happen if we broke up," Misty admitted.

"Don't worry about that shit," Gary said and kissed the top of her head,"it's never going to happen unless you break up with me. Which you better not because I love you way too much to let you go." Misty just nodded and kissed him again. Love? Misty never felt so sure about that word.

Until now.

**I've never felt nothing like this**  
** You're making me open up**  
** No point even trying to fight this**  
** It kinda feels like it's love**

* * *

Star: For those craving egoshipping, au revwah! Btw, last paragraph that only said "Until now." isn't part of the song. Even though it would make seance if it did. It's 1AM and I wrote this quickly. Be happy, it's a really quick update. Happy Easter if I don't write again in time!**  
**

Lilly: Go steal an egg from the neighbors or two!

Star: What have I told you about stealing.

Lilly: It's wrong -_-

Star: Exactly. Now anyways, I have to go write Poison Ivy... again. I only have two stories. I still have four others though. 2 on hiatus and 2 for my runaway enjoyment. See y'all later.

~Star out


	13. Chapter 13 No Instruction Manual

Star: HELP ME! I'm running away from my story "Poison Ivy" and "May's Diary" O.O

Lilly: -sigh- The enjoyment of her eternal suffering ^.^

Star: Help me! I'm stuck with Lilly for the rest of my life!

Lilly: Hehe :D Anyways, this chapter contains more on family and friendship. Not much romance but it's still there. Thanks for the reviews!

Star: I do not own Pokemon or it's characters. I also don't own the songs listed below.

**LucarioADV: Really lucky. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**malory79080: YAY! :D! Hope you like the chappie!**

* * *

** If anyone asks  
I'll tell them we both just moved on  
When people all stare  
I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk**

This was May. The girl who ignored the insults, the looks, the unwanted attention, and everything crappy. Unluckily, life doesn't come with an instruction manual. If it did, she probably would have lost it. She's losing it. Sure, Ash might have been friends with her again. It's not the end though. They still have the rest of high school ahead of them. It's not like she was traumatized because of school drama, her home environment was a disaster. No matter how much her mother hides it, Max and May know there are arguments for the smallest mistakes. They know how much their father truly loves them. (Sarcasm.)

May was always pressured by her father to continue to the medical business that has been in the family for generations. May doesn't want to be a doctor though. She always had a fascination for fashion. She didn't want to be a model like Dawn, she wanted to design clothes. Heck, Dawn already said that when she's a model, she'll only wear May's clothes. That's what May does in her room all day instead of researching more about medical things: design stuff in her sketch book. She has to hide them though.

One night, May was showing them to her mom. May felt the bitter tears run down her face as she laid in her bed,wide awake, 2AM, remembering the scene.

_"They're beautiful, May," May's mom,Coraline, said as she looked through May's sketchbook filled with designs._

_"You really think so?" May said with a blush,"I kind of rushed through some."_

_"They're incredible. You should be a fashion designer. Heck, Dawn could be your model," Coraline laughed._

_"I do want to design clothes. I want to study for that," May said with dream in her voice._

_"Absolutely not," her dad interrupted,"fashion is a stupid choice in career. You have to follow the family business,Mayleen."_

_"But I want to do what I want with my life," May fought back._

_"No! You do as I tell you so. Those designs are nothing. Not even good enough to be called art. It's an embarrassment," he said to her. Coraline just stayed quiet, and May quivered with tears in her eyes._

_"What if I don't?" May said._

_"You can forget you have a father," he simply said,"I won't pay a single cent for your college." May swallowed hard, and she went to her room. She's always hated this. How many times she's wanted to end her life, but she can't find an exact reason why. She just holds on. Even dead, her dad would still be put to shame by her. How she hates him. He can't ever be pleased. It was his verbal abuse that emphasized everything though. Her mom and brother shared the same things. Who knew how her mom and dad came to be. Life is a bitch. That's why it doesn't give you an instruction manual and leaves you alone.  
_

May stared at the clock and each 60 seconds seemed like hours. May was happy that she and Ash were friends again, but things were still somehow awkward. Then there was her dad, and his Arceus-damned words! She always bit her tongue for both. One for love (Ash), and the other one for fear (Dad). She was scared of talking and saying the wrong thing. They tell her something and she feels negative about it, she'll just say it's okay. With Ash, they're opinions will be mixed in a huge ball and somehow clash together in a nice way. With her dad though... it was living Darkrailand. It's never about her or them, it's always him. Her dad that controlled it. May wasn't okay with, but what could she do? Right now, sit and pretend nothing was wrong.

**Whenever I see you I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue  
Pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong**

May has never felt drama crush her so hard. It was just getting tears out of her. May cries, wondering when will her life begin. Right now, it was a nightmare as if loneliness took over her. Her life was so hard right now, but she was okay with it. As long as she could keep her cover and have that mini-umbrella in her eyes in front of others, she was okay with it. That umbrella will close when she's alone, but she's okay with it. She doesn't need nobody's pity. She'd be dead by now because of suicidal thoughts. But she was alone, nobody was with her, and she kept holding on and she made it to this point. She'll keep holding on, and she won't let go until she knows something is going to cushion her fall and the mini-umbrella will be closed forever.

**Is it over yet**  
** Can I open my eyes**  
** Is this as hard as it gets**  
** Is this what it feels like to really cry**  
** Cry**

**If anyone asks  
I'll tell them we just grew apart  
What do I care if they believe me or not  
Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart  
I'll pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong**

People like her family, Dawn, or even a teacher know when she's lying. She'll just always shrug it of. It doesn't matter if she's alone right now. She made it this far alone, she's planning to make it alone if she has to. Nobody ever push themselves near her, and May doesn't care. If she ever breaks down, she'll have The Lonely next to her to cry with her. It won't go away no matter how much she wants it to, but she can wait. May can wait and be patient no matter what. As long as she'll make it out alive, she'll do anything to get out of this horrible crying era of her life. She'll hold on alone if she has to, she'll fall a few times when she needs too, she'll be brave because has to, and she's alone because she wants to.

**I'm talking in circles**  
** I'm lying, they know it**  
** Why won't this just all go away**

* * *

New song 

** When you're feeling lost and broken down  
When you want to scream  
But can't make a sound  
And you're feeling out of place  
I know, we've all been down that road  
It's all about the fire in your eyes  
It's all about the people in your life  
It's all about the love, you know  
And it's all about to change  
It's all about to change**

"So tomorrow's the night," Gary said with smile during lunch. Everyone smiled except Paul, he smirks.

"We're all going. Nobody is staying behind or whatever. We're here for each other no matter what,right?" Misty said.

"Right," everyone replied in unison. After lunch, May and Dawn were walking to class.

"Were you awake last morning?" Dawn asked. May looked at her in a confused way, and then understood what she meant.

"Yeah," May said,"but I didn't feel like getting up. Dad got crazy when he got the card."

"I told you he would get crazy," Barry said as he came out of nowhere.

"Stop being so smart!" Dawn yelled at him,"it's so un-Barry!"

"Hehe," Barry smirked,"you're mad."

"Get out of here!" Dawn yelled at him.

"Damn," Barry said with an eye roll,"somebody is on their pad. Common, we're all pad buddies."

"I know, Dawn," May said with a smirked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'll always be there for you, and this is where we end up," Dawn shrugged with an eye roll. Dawn and Barry just laughed at her.

**When ever it starts to get a little too crazy**  
** Open up your eyes**  
** I'll be there when you need me**  
** Baby, I'll be there**  
** I'll be there when you need me**  
** I'll be there when you call**  
** I'll be there**

"Hey, Misty," Gary said and embraced Misty,"you still mad you're 3rd?"

"Not really," Misty shrugged,"lost the battle, not the war. I'll beat you one day. Just watch."

"Sure you will," Gary said with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh shut up!"

"Well you lost all of our wars. Each year is a war. Trimester is a battle."

"Indeed they are."

"Except this trimester, I won all of them."

"Don't shove it in my face."

"Can I rub that I love you in the face?"

"Sure. Whatever. It's going to change next trimester though."

"Sure. It'll change."

"It won't change. Everything is going to change completely."

** It's not about the things you haven't done  
It's not about the wars you fought and wish you could have won  
You're feeling out of place, I know  
And it's all about to change  
It's all about to change**

"Hey Zoe," Kenny said to his girlfriend after school as he met her at the bench. "What's wrong."

"Nothing... just thinking in tomorrow. Lots of things are going to happen. It's a huge risk ya know," Zoey shrugged.

"I know, but we're stupid teenagers. We're fucked up," Kenny said and sat next to her.

"I know. Mweh. This night better be good. Don't you worry, I'll protect you from all the scary monsters."

"Nuh-uh! I'll be the one to protect you! I'm the man in this relationship!"

"Okay then."

"Stop talking like that!"

"How?"

"In a sarcastic tone."

"I love you."

"Don't mess around with those words and sarcasm."

"I'm not being sarcastic anymore."

"I freaking love you."

"Me too."

"There it is again!"

"You worry me, Kenny. I'll always be here okay. No sarcasm or not. When I say I love you, I mean it."

**When ever it starts to get a little too crazy**  
** Open up your eyes**  
** I'll be there when you need me**  
** Baby, I'll be there**  
** I'll be there when you need me**  
** I'll be there when you call**  
** I'll be there**

Dawn and Paul were eating ice cream like they once did at the start.

"What do you think will happen tomorrow?" Dawn asked Paul.

"We'll do Max's plan, crash the van, get lost, get candy, Barry goes crazy, haunted house, and we kiss. Then we live happily ever after," Paul responded in a plain tone.

"Well," Dawn sighed,"wasn't you childhood happy."

"You know Reggie basically raised me. My own brother. It was hard."

"I know. I'll always be you little light at dawn to guide you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"Thanks. I love you too."

"Awe! Paul just said he woves me!"

"This is why I had problems with you."

"You love me too much to let me go."

"I know."

"Let's just hope tomorrow is gonna be worth it."

** When it all falls apart**  
** And when you lose it in the dark**  
** I'll be there**

* * *

Star: Last normal chapter. The end of the story is near. The Halloween thing is going to be the next two and final chapters. Followed by an epilogue. I'm sad since this is my first completed story, but hey, IT'S AN ACCOMPLISHMENT! See you guys later! ~Hugs and kisses

~Star out


	14. Chapter 14 Loud and Deadly, You're The 1

Star: Hey! Star here! The Halloween fanfic that was going to be a oneshot and ended up being way too long's Halloween special is FINALLY here! I hope you like. Oh. On the poll, Ikarishipping won. Sorry Barry :( Even though I had the perfect songs for it if Twinleaf won, I didn't want to write more than I already am. I was originally going to write an Ikari and Twinleaf ending but that would just be me losing it Dx

Lilly: TEAM PAUL! WHOOOOO!

Billy: -_- I feel like ignoring the chapter. The ikarishipping forever song is going to be in here.

Lilly: -ties him up and forces him to write it-

Star: We do not own Pokemon, the characters, any of the songs, or any possibly mentioned trademarks... c: We aren't rapists.

* * *

**Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah**

Paul got up and looked at his clock. It took him a while to clear out his vision and concentrate, but he realized he was going to be late for one of the best days of his life. Paul quickly got up, put on a plain black shirt, ripped jeans, and his trusty sneakers. He brushed his teeth and ran out of his house. Today, they were going to runaway.

**Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late**

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," Barry said over and over crashed his parent's car into a stop sign. Great. They'll never let him drive again. How is going to get to school now? He was on the 'dead' side of town where technology doesn't work. His fault for taking the shortcut. Barry looked to the side and saw Paul running down the sidewalk.

"Barry?" Paul wondered and stopped. He looked at Barry's crashed car and said,"This is why you aren't driving."

"Oh shut up, Paul! Why are you running anyways?" Barry wondered,"Also, why run here?"

"Because we're going to be late, you dumb fuck, and it's a shortcut," Paul said.

"It's about to be seven. School starts at eight. You probably misread your clock or it's wrong," Barry shrugged. Paul smacked his face with his own hand.

**My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range**

"Fucking phone!" Dawn screamed as she drove her mom's car. Her mom told her to take the car since she had her things for the night and to be real, she only had her Halloween things in there. She got a call, but it got dismissed because it's out of range. Her fault for going to the dead side of the city. There's practically nothing there, but it was a shortcut to school. She was driving when she saw a blonde boy, purple haired boy, and a crashed car. Dawn quickly pulled over.

"Dawn!" Barry cheered,"help us!" Dawn got off the car.

"Oh... my... Arcues. This is why you aren't going to drive," Dawn said,"why are you two together anyways?" Barry explained on how he crashed the car, and Paul thought he was late for school.

"Can't you call a pick up truck or something? My phone is dead," Barry shrugged.

"It's outta range," Dawn said,"but hop in my car. Hopefully someone will call." Paul didn't hesitate and went to the driver's seat.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked him.

"I'm not going to get in a car with you driving," Paul simply said. Barry got his costume out of his already broken opened trunk, and he put in in Dawn's car.

"This is going to be a weird drive," Dawn said to herself and got on.

**Looks like it's just one of those kind of day**

* * *

**You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground  
**

May woke up on the floor. Yup. Today was going to be an awesome day. She could just feel it. No matter what the heck they told them, they were going to make it to Skyway Avenue. Even though running away was a one in a million chance, sometimes you have to go for that one. Dawn had all of the girl's costumes since her car was pretty big while Barry and Kenny had the boy's. Time to runaway.

**No you can't, but you couldn't catch me anyhow**

Ash was ready. He ate woke up, dressed normally, ate bacon, brushed his teeth, and ate more bacon. It was time to have the best day ever. Even if the skies were sunless, there was no need for it anyways. It was Halloween. Time to go get candy, crash a van, and ask May to go out with him.

**Blue skies, but the sun isn't coming out, no**

Misty and Gary were walking to school, hand in hand.

"The sun is hiding," Misty said to him.

"Mweh, it's Halloween. It's going to be dark and shady. Anyways, we're going to Skyway, right?"

"Yuppers. Where all the rich houses are there," Misty said.

"Don't forget the haunted house," Gary reminded her,"Don't worry because I'm going to protect you."

"Oh shut up, you'll never be the man your mom is."

"Good one, Mist. Hardy har har."

**Today is like I'm under a heavy cloud**

Kenny and Zoey were in Kenny's car.

"Damn, the back is crowded," Zoey said,"at least Barry's costume isn't here yet. I think he was going to be an orange. Literally."

"Oh Barry," Kenny said and gave out a sigh,"no wonder Max is giving us a van."

"It's a bit cloudy, don't you think?" Zoey said,"skies are blue but no sun."

"Mweh. We're going to Skyway Avenue. It's like an hour away," Kenny shrugged.

"Mweh," Zoey shrugged back.

* * *

**And I feel so alive**  
** I can't help myself**  
** Don't you realize**

Last period, everyone in school but the gang was frustrated. Forcefully having to sleep at school. Yup, not the way teenagers plan to spend their Halloween. The gang had their plan, repeated it over and over again. They were ready. The bell rang, and an announcement came on.

_"Good day students, starting now all the classroom doors for the students that are going to stay are locked. I'm glad to know that everyone one in the grade group collaborated and everyone is coming. All other grade groups please leave immediately or you will be locked in. Thank you."_

May and Dawn were giving each other knowing smirks. The whole class stayed locked up in the classroom for thirty minutes until the school staff was sure all the other students were gone. The classroom phone rang, and the teacher answered and nodded.

"Okay guys," The teacher said,"those extra huge classrooms in the main hall, well you guys are going to stay there. Girls on the right, boys on the left. Get going." Everything was going according to plan. The boys went to the boy's room, and the girls went to the girl's room. They decided to start the running away at five since Skyway was two hours away.

**I just wanna scream and lose control**  
** Throw my hands up and let it go**  
** Forget about everything and run away, yeah**  
** I just wanna fall and lose myself**  
** Laughing so hard it hurts like hell**  
** Forget about everything and run away, yeah**

"You have any fives?" May asked in a tone filled with boredom. (Star: I don't know how to play the damn games so bare with me. :P)

"Hey girls," Misty said,"it's time. Boys just texted me. Dawn and Zoey, go do your drill. Move quick." Dawn and Zoey asked for permission to go to the restroom. They went into the empty hall and saw Kenny with the keys.

"How'd you get em?" Zoey asked him.

"Janitor fell asleep in our class," Kenny shrugged,"knock on the restroom when I should go to team 2." Dawn went in the empty locker, Kenny went to the restroom, and Zoey went inside the closet.

"Under the bathroom soap," Zoey quoted Max to her self as she checked for the keys,"bingo." Zoey sped out of the closet, knocked on the boy's restroom, handed over the keys to Dawn, and went to the restroom. Kenny went back to the classroom and gave Paul and Barry their signal. The two boys went to the teacher and asked for permission. They went out into the hall and knocked on the locker. Dawn handed them over the keys.

"Good luck," Dawn told them. They both nodded, succeeded to open the front doors, and went outside to the van. Dawn made signals through the boy's door and got Ash and Gary's awaiting attention. The unsuspecting teacher let them go to the restroom as Dawn told the girls in the other room to go to the restroom. Misty and May went to the restroom and waited for Ash and Gary. Ash and Gary went out the restroom windows with Paul and Barry's help.

"Go to the van," Gary said,"we'll get Misty and May. Remember to text Zoey and Kenny to distract the teachers once you see us coming." Paul and Barry nodded.

"What about the costumes?" Barry asked.

"We put them in the van before school, now go," Ash whispered. They both went separate ways. Gary and Ash went to the girl's restroom window and helped May and Misty climb through it.

"Ugh," Misty groaned as she landed in Gary's arms. May landed in Ash's arms and quickly got away with a red face.

"Let's get going," May said. The four ran to the van. When they saw them nearing, Paul texted Kenny for the distraction and Barry texted Zoey to tell Dawn to get there ASAP and to make a distraction.

* * *

"Hey," Dawn told the teacher and held up two pads,"I need to take these to the girls." The teacher nodded at her and let her go. Dawn juust dumped the pads in the trashcan in the hallway and left for the front doors. When she was in the van, she went in the back with the rest.

"Turn on the van quietly," Gary told Paul,"the two should be making the distractions already."

"Shut up, I can't control the noise level of the van," Paul told him and turned on the van,"Damn, this is a quiet van." After a minute, they saw Zoey and Kenny running towards the van.

"Let's scram!" Zoey yelled as she went to the back with the others. Paul and Gary were in the front because Gary knew better than anyone how to get to Skyway. Paul stepped on it and they left the school without anybody noticing.

* * *

**So-so's how I'm doing, if you're wondering  
I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning  
Stay there, come closer it's at your own risk  
Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch**

**And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself  
Don't you realize**

"I feel bad for the others," May said and gave out a sigh.

"Don't worry," Gary responded,"I was talking with a bunch of people and every single one of them has a plan to scram. Paul, turn left." The van made a quick serve and everyone moved along.

"Calm down, Paul," Barry said.

"Yeah yeah," Paul rolled his eyes.

"Oh, the cheer leading team was also planning to runaway with a huge bunch of boys," Dawn said.

"The soccer team was also going to ditch too with help of the track team," Ash said.

"I think everyone was in a plan to ditch," Zoey said,"that's why we didn't lock the door."

"You guys didn't lock the door?!" Misty yelled.

"Nope, what was the point? More kids are still going to runaway. They can't flunk all of us," Kenny shrugged.

"That's true," Misty said. Then she got a text,"Hehe. Cheerleaders and the basketball team made a run for it."

"Who texted you?" May wondered.

"Flannery," Misty responded. Ash's phone vibrated.

"Soccer and track team just left too," Ash said,"Falker said that all of the sudden a kid yelled that the front doors were open. Everything went crazy and people are scramming out. Since there was only a few teachers, they lost control." Gary got a text message.

"Marlon in the swimming team sent me this picture, everyone just left. There's even a news anchor right there," Gary laughed and passed the phone around.

"We are legends," Barry said proudly. Everyone just smiled.

** Run away, run away**

* * *

_Song change... This song is going to be cut up into pieces... Not all lyrics will be used...Ikarishipping song... on with le story...  
_

** She said lets change our luck  
This night is all we got**

The gang stopped by a public restroom to change into their costumes before they officially headed towards Skyway. Dawn and Paul were leaning against the van drinking a soda.

"What's taking the boys so long?" Dawn asked.

"They're helping Barry into his orange costume," Paul said and took a sip out of his soda,"I'm so glad you didn't pick him over me."

"Why wouldn't I? I mean Barry and I are best friends, but we're nothing more. I doubt we'll ever be. It's just us. I'll hold on to you forever."

"I'll never let you go," Paul said.

"You're cheezy but expressionless as a rock," Dawn nudged him.

"Hn," Paul replied. (Star: Like finally I put Paul's famous quote.)

** Blinded by the lights  
Hold you through forever  
Won't let you go**

"What if we don't make it?" Dawn asked him,"what will we say then."

"It was all for love," Paul shrugged and smashed his empty can with his hands.

"We're not going to look back, are we?" Dawn said.

"Don't worry," Paul said and patted her head.

"Don't pat my head," Dawn whined. Paul just smirked at her messed up hair.

**Never looking back at what**  
** We've done**  
** We'll say it was love**  
** 'Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue  
**

Paul got a small bag and went in the restroom to change.

"What's his costume?" Gary asked her as he settled in one of his Three Musketeers. Ash, Gary, and Kenny had nothing to get, so they went as the Three Muskateers.

"I dunno," Dawn said in her Black Widow costume, red wig and all,"he said I was going to hate it."

"Who are you Zoey?" Gary asked her.

"I thought you'd know," Zoey said.

"She's Joan of Arc," Barry said wisely. Though the gigantic orange costume totally ruined the image.

"Says Annoying Orange!" Gary said in a frustrated tone.

"Calm down, Gary," Misty said in her Red Queen costume.

"Oh whatever," Gary said and stared at the blonde boy and started anime crying,"HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET SMARTER THAN ME!" Barry just shrugged and saw May come out in her Red Riding Hood costume. Seconds later, Paul emerged from the boy's restroom.

** It all got so mundane  
With you I'm back again  
Just take me by the hand  
We're close to the edge**

"I can't believe you guys helped him," Dawn said with her knees to her chest.

"It was fun though," May shrugged.

"Be happy we were creative," Misty stated out.

"Yeah," Dawn glared at the two,"really creative."

"Well Dawn," Ash said with a smile,"your worst nightmare came true. You're now a cat lady."

"SHUT UP ASH!" Dawn yelled at him and threw him May's basket.

"Owe," Ash said and rubbed his nose while the others snickered. Yup. Paul was dressed up as a cat. He was wearing a plain black v-neck, plain black skinny jeans with a black tail attached to the back. Don't forget the cat ears Misty and May forced him to wear. Neko Paul... (Star: Anybody getting a sexy mental image? I am.)

**We will fall together from the buildings ledge**  
** Never looking back at what **  
** We've done**  
** We'll say it was love**  
** 'Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue**

After an a lot of time went by, they fianlly made it. Skyway Avenue. Skyway Avenue wasn't an avenue. It was a really small city with blinding lights, calm neighbor hoods, and the town square was flooded with people all the time. It was a dream.

Every one started getting off but Dawn.

"What up?" Paul asked her.

"I dunno about this," Dawn gave him a sigh.

"Don't be scared. I'll protect you," Paul told her,"I'm not a scary cat either."

"Oh shut up," Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Common, have the guts."

**Where are your guts to fly?**  
** Soaring through, through the night**  
** And if you take that last step**  
** I'll follow you**  
** Leave the ledge and fly**  
** We're finally alive**

"Take my hand," Paul said and streched out his hand,"Common, don't leave me hanging like a cheezy idiot."

"What's the hold up?" Gary yelled from outside.

"Dawn is being a chicken," Paul said back.

"Oh common, Deedee," Kenny yelled.

"Common Dawn," May said,"we're gonna leave without ya." Dawn grumbled a few words and got Paul's hands.

"Lose me and I'll pretend I never chose you over Annoying Orange," Dawn whispered to him.

"You know you still prefer me, I look sexy," Paul said. Dawn looked at him and smiled.

"Let's go feel alive."

** Never looking back at what we've done  
We'll say it was love  
Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue  
So what's left to prove  
We have made it through**

* * *

_New song... yes... This chapter is long than I thought it'd be... c: Cheese is extreme c: We aren't rapists.  
_

**Looking for the one tonight  
But I can't see you  
Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh  
And I can never get it right  
I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find? ooh  
**

Ash was walking diagonal from May. All the time he was mad, he was in plain denial. Until one day a few weeks ago, he realized he liked May. Not Mayleen, May. Ash hated Mayleen because that wasn't her. Mayleen was a sad, destroyed, confused girl. She didn't know what to do, so she took over May. To Ash, Mayleen could just go die in the whole. May was the sweet, funny, nice, girl he befriended and fell for. That's why he hated Mayleen and called her that. Until now, he realized he was going to have to help her realize she isn't Mayleen but May.

As they went through houses, they got more and more candy. At one house, there was a Halloween party. When a person opened the door, Misty's eyes lit up.

"Misty?" the girl in a Playboy Bunny costume asked her in disbelief.

"Jaylah?" Misty asked back and hugged her,"It's been three years!" Everyone just stared at the two in confusion. "Everyone, this is my cousin."

"Which one of you idiots is Mist's boyfriend?" Jaylah asked in a scaring tone.

"Um... me," Gary raised his hand up nervously. Jaylah looked at him more closely.

"I invite all of you guys in for the party," Jaylah said,"me and this boy need to talk." Everyone just shrugged and walked in. It was a pretty sweet party. The DJ had the music on really loud. Eventually, Ash lost May.

**I've been searching every city**  
** Never giving up**  
** 'Til I find my angel**  
** Diamond in the rough**  
** Looking for a signal**  
** Baby turn it up tonight**

"May!" Ash yelled out and searched through the waves of crazy people.

"Ash!" he heard a female response.

"Is that you?! Get louder!" Ash yelled.

"Ash! OVER HERE!" May yelled loudly but not loud enough.

"Let it out! Common! Get loud!" Ash yelled louder.

**Come on get loud loud let it out**  
** Shout it out from the rooftops**  
** Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.**  
** Come on get loud loud let it out**  
** Show me everything that you've got**  
** Come on get loud loud I need you now**  
** Baby let me hear it loud**

"Here I am!" May said and jumped on Ash's back.

"Oh, hey," Ash said as he carried the light girl,"damn your freaking light."

"Oh shut up," May rolled her eyes and got off him. The stood there in an awkward silence for a few seconds until Ash broke it.

"You want to dance?"

May couldn't really understand. She understood him perfectly, but didn't no what to do. Na na na, was ringing through her head.

** Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa**

"Uh," May said nervously with a gulp,"dance?"

"Yeah," Ash smiled at her.

"S-sure," May smiled back. Ash and May went to the crowded dance floor to dance. There was so many people dancing, but they only cared about themselves. It was only them two. They were moving with the beat, holding hands, and laughing.

"I told her not to get too close to him," Dawn said and gave out a sigh and took a sip from her mouth.

"Let them be, Ash was going to ask her out tonight," Paul shrugged. Dawn spit out her drink. "What happened? The put something in the punch?"

"No! What do you mean ask her out?" Dawn said.

"You know, ask her to be his girlfriend and what not," Paul said plainly.

"Why are you so calm, you stupid cat!" Dawn yelled and shook his shoulders,"This is bad! They just became friends again and this is way too fast."

"Who said? Tiger beat?" Paul rolled his eyes as he was being shuck. Dawn stopped for a moment.

"Eww no! Tigers are a type of cat. I read J-14, duh!" Dawn rolled her eyes. Paul put his hand near his mouth. "No Paul, don't do it! NO PAUL!" Dawn was yelling frantically at him. Paul did it. He licked his hand like a cat. "PAUULLL!" Paul smirked. It's fun when she gets irritated.

**Looking for the light to shine**  
** To start a fire**  
** Girl I'll be the first in line ooh**  
** And baby when our stars align**  
** We can't get no higher**  
** You just give me a sign **

"Hey, May," Ash said as they were against a wall.

"Yeah?"

"You want to be my girlfriend?"

** Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa**

I've been looking for the one tonight

* * *

Star: Cliifhanger! Now you shall be forced to read the next chapters! DUN DUN DUN!

Lilly: I starting to seriously doubt I'm the evil one.

~Star out


	15. Chapter 15 They are Invincible

Star: This is is the very last chapter of this story, the next is in an chapter epilogue but I'm not sure when I'll put that one. Soon for sure, so the story hasn't ended yet. Well, this IS the last chapter. Just not the end. This is a big step as an author because-

Lilly: Star's extremely lazy ass has been on for 2 and a half years but hasn't finished any of her chapter stories.

Star: Blame that one year I had no way to update! Anyways, thank you so much for reading up to here near the end, but the awesome memories and lurve I have for my readers will always stay and be stronger!

Lilly: Somebody's cheezy today.

Star: SHUT UP, LILLY! I had nachos today!

Billy: We do not own Pokemon, the characters, or it's songs. Thanks for the reviews! We see some of you guys came out of the dark and into the light. Aka not reviewing and reviewing.

**LucarioADV: I'm such an awesome person because I let everyone else scram too xD Anyways, I'm glad you're still going to read.**

**Catrina7077: I'm sure he'll forget about it... hopefully. **

**Grace: Awe! Thank you so much! I hope enjoy the last remaining chapters.**

**malory79080: Fuck yeah it's awesome!**

* * *

** My heart was in pieces  
Didn't think it'd ever stop bleedin'  
Had nothin' to believe in  
You came along and I started breathin'  
**

Was he for real? Was he playing right now? May just felt like yelling: Who the fuck is paying you. All she bled and suffered for this boy and she's denying everything. Should May listen to Dawn or my heart? What the heck do she do right now! May has no time to think! Just say something, May! Ash decided to speak.

"Look," Ash said,"I know you're freaking confused and everything, but I really like you. I know it was Dawn that made you do that. Now. I just want to let you know, I'm decided. I do like you. A lot." Ash stepped up a bit and hugged her.

**Now I'm on the edge**  
** Looking down**  
** It's makin' more sense to me**  
** You make me wanna just let go**  
** Hold you close**  
** I just want you to see...**

"Yes," May said to him with a huge smile as she pulled away,"I'll be your girlfriend." Ash smiled back and hugged her again. EEEEK! ROLLER COASTER SYNDROME!

"Let's go outside. The others might be out there. Oh, let's keep each other a secret for tonight only. They're gonna be buggy about it for sure," Ash said.

"True," I said and we went outside.

**I'm ready to fall**  
** I'm ready to fly**  
** I'm ready to give, us a try**  
** I'm ready to live**  
** I'm ready to learn**  
** I'm ready to lose it all**  
** You got me singin'**  
** Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah**  
** Nah nah nah nah nah**  
** I'm ready to fall**  
** I'm ready to lose it all**  
** I'm ready to fall**

Gary and Misty were the only ones outside. They were having an extreme make out session in the corner. Ash and May rolled our eyes and went to another side if the house, so they wouldn't have to look at Misty and Gary swallow each other. They looked up at the sky. It was dusk, almost dark and they still hadn't gone all the way to the haunted house. May was pretty bummed out they weren't there yet.

"You're eyes sparkle," Ash suddenly said.

"You're silly," May said to him.

"I know," Ash smiled a cheezy grin,"but they do. They look like the stars up above."

"Shut up before I punch you," May laughed while she hid her blush.

"Fine," Ash said.

"You're special, ya know that," May said.

"I'd say I'd punch you but that's illegal," Ash shrugged and smiled. May just laughed.

**Your eyes are like diamonds**  
** Lightin' up the sky they're shinnin'**  
** You have that, that somethin'**  
** More and more each day I'm findin'**

"We're leaving," Paul shouted out loud,"if not, screw the haunted houses."

"Let's go," Ash said to May. She nodded and they walked to the yellow van. Inside was Dawn, Kenny and Zoey. Paul was out there trying to find the rest. May and Ash sat apart from each other to avoid suspicions.

"Guys," Barry called out,"help me in." Everyone sighed and went out to help the boy get in the van.

* * *

"Finally!" Misty stretched out as she hopped out of the van,"haunted houses!"

"I think your cousin just put a curse on me, I'm scared," Gary said.

"Oh shut up, Gary," Paul said as he hopped out,"you're a natural baby."

"Whatever," Gary sighed and started walking towards the haunted house with the others behind him.

"We're going in groups," Misty said,"Dawn, Paul, Barry, May, and Ash in one group. Gary, Kenny, Zoey, and I in another."

"Why do we get Barry?" Paul mumbled.

"Why do you guys treat me like I'm a dog or something?" Barry wondered.

"There's a difference. Dogs are smarter," Gary said.

"How'd I get a higher ranking than you?" Barry spat back.

"Let's just go in," Dawn interrupted them. They all shrugged, paid, and went inside in different groups.

"Last group to the top loses," Kenny announced.

"DEAL!" everyone agreed.

"We're in the same group," Ash smiled at May.

"We are?" May asked. Ash gave her a confused look until he noticed May's smile.

"You're a horrible liar," Ash said.

"I know. You'll need to find out other things too."

"I'm ready to fall."

"Me too."

**That I'm on the edge**  
** No turnin' back**  
** It's makin' more sense to me**  
** It's like you've been there**  
** All along**  
** I open my eyes and see**

**I'm ready to fall**

* * *

(New song)

**Some days you can't wait to wake up**  
** Some days you wanna lay right back down**  
** Some days your middle finger is up**  
** Some days you wanna throw it all away now  
**

It's like they all at bags of sugar... well Barry was eating his candy... he is pretty hyper right now.

"Barry, don't touch that," Dawn warned him.

"Barry, you can't eat that," Ash said.

"Barry, don't lick that," May yawned.

"Barry, you can't go in there," Paul said.

"Let me do what I want!" Barry whined.

"This haunted house isn't even scary," May said, blocking out Barry.

"Because we're on the second floor," Dawn pointed out.

"Oh yeah huh," May pointed out. Everyone turned to the side.

"BARRY! NO MAKING OUT WITH SKELETONS!"

**After the storm is gone**  
** The sunlight shows you the way**  
** Follow your heart**  
** Let's go and dream out loud**  
** Gotta look inside**  
** Won't believe what you will find out**

"Misty," Gary shivered,"if you get scared, don't worry. I'm here."

"Yeah, cuz I'm the one that looks scared right now," Misty rolled her eyes.

"OH MY FUCK! LOOK! THAT'S JAYLAH!" Gary screamed.

"That ain't cool, man. That's a witch," Misty sighed.

"I swear, it had Jaylah's face on it," Gary shivered.

"You're crazy," Misty said and gave him a peck on the cheek,"calm down, kay?"

"Fine," Gary sighed. He was totally serious. He could almost bet Jaylah was a witch and put a curse on him. Wait.. if Jaylah is a witch... doesn't that make Misty a witch, too? "Mist?"

"What?" Misty wondered.

"Are you a witch?" Gary asked.

"Dude, you're going all paranoid and shit," Kenny laughed.

"Calm down. I'm not a witch," Misty said.

"OMG! A SPIDER!" Gary screamed. Everyone gave out a sigh.

"It's a fake spider."

* * *

** I see explosions in the sky**  
** Just like the fire in your eyes**  
** Let's live like we're running out of time**

"You think we can win?" May asked her teammates.

"If Barry doesn't decided to attack us with fake swords, we have a chance," Paul said and looked over at Barry who was playing ninja with the skeleton pirates.

"It's going to get scarier as we go up," Dawn warned them,"Barry is most likely to get crazier too."

"Um... guys... what the fuck is that?" Ash pointed out.

"What?" May asked.

"That shadow," Ash said. All of the sudden, a glass vase fell to the floor.

"RUN!" they all yelled and hurried to the next flight of stairs that let to the 3rd floor.

**When they tell you it's wrong and you know that it's right**  
** Cause your dreams are in and it starts tonight**  
** Oh, you're invincible**

"Guys," Zoey said,"I think there's an actual ghost in here."

"You're wrong," Gary said,"ghost are only figments of certain people's imaginations. This is probably some sort of illusion mechanically made by the people that own this place."

"Says the guy who keeps seeing Misty's cousin in stuff," Zoey rolled her eyes. Zoey saw the shadow again. "Did you see that?"

"You're going crazy, woman," Kenny laughed.

"I'm serious," Zoey said,"we're not alone."

"Duh, we have each other," Misty pointed out.

"I mean there's a thing in here," Zoey whined.

"Don't offend Gary like that," Kenny said.

"Hey!" Gary complained,"I ain't no thing."

"I'm still serious," Zoey said.

"So are we," Gary said and walked up to the next flight of staris with the others behind him. Suddenly, a picture fell on the floor.

"What did I tell ya guys!?" Zoey said with a grin as the others looked at the the shattered picture of a witch on the floor.

** When they try to tell you how to live your life**  
** Just close your eyes, spread your wings and fly**  
** Oh, you're invincible**

"It's says you can jump from these stairs and onto the floor below," Barry said.

"Don't," Dawn sighed.

"You'll," May said.

"Kill," Ash said.

"Yourself," Paul added.

"Stop telling me what to do," Barry said.

"It's for your own good," Dawn said. When the others weren't looking, Barry spread out his arms, closed his eyes, and jumped.

**Walks off and talk can be a beep**  
** Walk tall and you become the moment**  
** Walk in and tell them what you think**  
** Walk out in a blaze of glory**

"What did I tell ya!? Huh," Zoey grinned and started walking up the stairs,"let's get going."

"So you try to convince us, prove us wrong, and you just walk off?" Gary muttered.

"Walk off in a blaze of glory," Zoey corrected him,"common before the other team beats us."

"You think that's possible?" Misty rolled her eyes.

"Yep," Zoey nodded and continued,"I think they have a chance."

** So it goes**  
**We get to used to the way that it is right now**  
** And so this time**  
** We need to put it all on the line**

"Barry!" Dawn yelled and looked down,"you're a freaking idiot." All the others were next to her, leaning on the railing.

"Time to put us all on the line," May sighed.

"Ugh," Ash groaned,"we're going to have to take the stairs down."

"NO YOU DON'T!" a ghost puppet came and scared them, making them all fall over the railing.

**I see explosions in the sky**  
** Just like the fire in your eyes**  
** Let's live like we're running out of time**

"We're here!" they all yelled in unison. Literally all. It was a tie. Once they fell down, the team made a run for it while the other team with no distractions went slowly.

"It's a tie," Kenny sighed and sat down, looking up at the sky.

"How'd you guys make it?" Gary wondered.

"Barry fell down the stairs, and we made a run for it," Dawn shrugged as she tried to catch her breath. They all sat down and looked up at the star filled sky.

"We actually made it," May smiled.

"Fuck yeah we did," Ash said.

"Even though we'll probably flunk," Zoey laughed.

"Doubt it," Gary said,"if we ran away and our grades got affected, the only one with the chance of flunking was Barry. He's safe now since he's number one in the ranking."

"We're safe now, protected and we had fun," Misty said.

"It was worth it," Paul smiled.

"PAUL SMILED!" they all yelled.

"Shut up," Paul groaned.

"You know what's funny?" Misty said,"I ended up protecting Gary."

"Oh whatever," Gary rolled his eyes.

"WE'RE INVINCIBLE!" May yelled. Everyone smiled.

"WE'RE INVINCIBLE!" They all yelled in unison.

**Remember you are invincible**

They are invincible.

* * *

Star: OMHG! I'm crying right now! My first completed chapter story. I'm so happy yet sad. It's an accomplishment! Thank you guys so much! My little Starkers! I lurve you all!

Lilly: -crying-

Billy: No worries, we still have an epilouge but this is the last chapter anyways.

All: THANK YOU! WE LURVE YOU ARE LITTLE TRAINEE STARKERS!

~Star out


	16. Chapter 16 EPILOUGE

Star: Hey! Star here! It's the very last chapter, loves (Starkers!). Thanks so much for sticking with me and the rest until the end! We lurve you all! Here's the end. It's an epilogue, but I'm still going to make it like any other chapter in length. Maybe.

Lilly: WE LURVE YOU ALL! Billy, time to do the thing for one last time in this story!

Billy: We do not own Pokemon, it's characters, any of the songs, or any other mentioned properties.

Star: Except our lurve and gratitude to you all! Story time at the end of this in an author's note.

Lilly: Don't be cheezy.

Star: I'm Mexican cheezy then! :P

Lilly: Let's go get some them!

Star, Lilly, and Billy: -go get cheese-

?: Hello?! Is anybody going to help me?

**Find out the mystery person at the end!**

* * *

** Here's to the Mondays**  
** Watching all the cars on the freeway**  
** I ain't got a thing to do**  
** Can I sit here next to you?**  
** And oh oh ohhh**

Surrounding the freeway, was a couple of green hills. The whole gang was up there drinking sodas, watching the cars go by. They got suspended for a week because they eventually found out they unlocked the doors. Screw camera systems! But hey, no school on Monday, might as well love Monday for once. You know, give it some love!

"Hey," May said to Ash as she came from the mini refrigerator. She tossed him a soda and sat next to him. Everyone knew they were together already. Dawn just nodded at her with now expression, but May could care less what others though. It was just them two.

Like finally!

**Yeah, I kinda wish I got paid**  
** 'Cause my card got maxed out yesterday**

"Let's go to the mall," Dawn said.

"It's closed," Paul said and then drank from his soda.

"Awe," Dawn pouted,"why?"

"Because you bought everything that was in it," Zoey responded.

"So that's why Mom was yelling at me. I maxed out my card... Again," Dawn sighed.

"You need to take control of that, Deedee," Kenny told her.

"Stop calling me, Deedee!"

**Could you give me a shot?**  
** And I'll work with what I got**  
** Not a dollar in my pocket but I rock it like I ain't broke.**

"I can't believe we got caught," Misty groaned and put her head on Gary's shoulder. Gary wrapped his arm around her.

"I know. Now I can't get my damn allowance and I'm broke," Gary said.

"It's the fiftieth time you say that, poor person," Misty laughed.

"I still look incredibly sexy though," Gary whispered.

"Sure you do."

**You know?**

"You know," May said as she enlaced fingers with Ash,"I actaully liked way before the damn dare."

"How long was that? Like four years?" Ash guessed.

"I dunno. It's too much math," May shrugged.

**Oooooooh**  
** Here's to us uh-oh**  
** Here's to us**  
** Ooooooooooh**  
** Here's to us uh-oh**

**Here's to never winning first place**

"Did you win that last contest, Zoe?" Dawn asked her.

"Nah," Zoey said,"I got second place, but I did get an offer to a scholarship for a fancy school."

"That's awesome!"

"I know! Except it's in another region. I'm thinking about it."

"Kenny will follow you there."

"I know he will."

**Here's to crying on your birthday**

"Don't be a grump today, Paul," Gary said to him. Misty went to talk to May, and Ash went to cheer up Barry with Kenny.

"Why not?"

"It's Monday! Yay?"

"I still can't believe we got caught."

"Bright side is that nothing is going against our grade."

"True. Looks like we won't have to flunk."

"Isn't your birthday next month."

"Yea. Also the same day my Mom died."

"Are you going to cry?"

"No."

"I'm here for you, bro," Gary said,"we're all in this together."

"I know we are."  
** Here's to every single heartbreak**

"Hey Barry," Kenny said as he sat next to him,"you doing okay?"

"Yeah," Barry smiled,"as long as Dawn's happy, I'm happy."

"No you aren't," Kenny said.

"I know," Barry said and started anime crying on Kenny's shoulder.

** Here's to us**  
** Here's to us**

* * *

_Nightfall..._

**Here's to the mistakes**

"You think I made the wrong choice, girls," Dawn asked them because all the boys were talking about Pokemon.

"Who knows," Misty shrugged,"but you picked Paul because you love him the most."

"We ain't no fortune tellers," May said and paused for a bit,"I want to eat a fortune cookie now."

** Somehow they always drop you in the right place**

"It'd be bad if he isn't your soul mate," Zoey said,"you practically lost Barry already.

"Ugh! Big mistakes," Dawn sighed.

"What if none of them are your soul mates," Misty said.

"Huh?" Dawn questioned.

"Like common, we still have a few years of high school left. You never know," Misty said.

"True," Dawn replied.

"I'm still craving those cookies," May said.

"Here," Ash said and threw her a fortune cookie from the picnic basket they took.

"Yay!"  
** So, let's go another round**

"One more time!" May laughed.

"But it's annoying," Dawn sighed.

"You're just mad we always get picked," Paul said.

"Seriously, one more time" Ash said and spin the bottle on the floor,"Dawn and Paul are it!" Everyone ran to hide.

"May sure you count to thirty!" Zoey yelled.

"Stupid hide-and-go-seek," Dawn said and kicked the bottle,"owe."  
** Till the sky is falling down**

"It's getting late," May told Ash.

"I know, but we vowed to stay here til' late," Ash shrugged.

"You make no sense," May said,"but that's why I love you."

"I know, but you understand me and that's why I love you."  
** And we'll laugh at all the shakers and movers**

"Hehe," Misty laughed,"they'll never find us here."

"In a field of daisies," Gary snickered,"this is a genius place to hide."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"You guys are weird looking when you're in love."

"Barry!"  
** Now who's the loser?**

"They're going to lose," Zoey said as she and Kenny were in a tree. Yes, this was a very huge hill.

"I know," Kenny laughed.

"It's fun being out at night."

"I know, I get to see your beautiful face under the moon."

"Oh shut up."

"It's true."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

** What a joke.**

"They're playing a joke," Dawn said to her boyfriend.

"No they're not," Paul said,"they just hide well."

"We will find them!" Dawn screamed.

"Calm down princess," Paul said and pulled her in a hug,"a monster is going to come to eat you."

"You're the only monster here," Dawn said to him and poked him in the chest.

"This monster loves you."

"This princess loves you, too."

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na**

**Here's to never winning first place**

Gary and Misty.  
** Here's to crying on your birthday**

Paul.  
** Here's to all the bad first dates**

Ash and May.  
** Here's to every single heartbreak**

Barry.  
** Here's to raining on your own parade**

Dawn.  
** Here's to showing up anyway**

Kenny and Zoey.  
** Here's to us**

The pad buddies. The idiots. The retards. The saved. The invincible friends.  
** Here's to us**

The nerds. The heart-breakers. The drama queens. The protected. The friends together and forever no mater what.  
** Here's to**

Them.  
** Here's to the Mondays **

"Here's to us... and our saved asses!" they all cheered in unison as the sun rose.

* * *

Star: Done. I want to cry so bad, but I can't. I lurve you guys so much! Thanks so much!

Lilly: Thank you for being with us.

Billy: Please check out our other works. We're planning to making a sequels in July called "You're Here Now Or Are You Here to Stay?" and "You're Too Late Or Are You?" about advanceshipping and ikari vs twinleaf. Barry can get his happy ending in there! Keep you calenders marked!

Star, Lilly & Billy: We lurve you all. -walk away in slow motion-

Paul: -still hanging from cliff- Hello? Is anyone going to help me?!

~Star out

_**COMPLETE**_ XOXO Forever and always, lurve.


End file.
